


Ain't Them Women Saints (Danny Creasy's original "Dirt" manuscript)

by DannyCreasy



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alabama, Alternate Universe, Baltimore, Closeted Character, F/F, Florida, Great Depression, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyCreasy/pseuds/DannyCreasy
Summary: In the depths of the Great Depression, a young woman named Therese Belivet struggles with abject poverty in rural Alabama. By chance, she connects with the mysterious yet enthralling friend of a friend. Therese was losing hope, but this blossoming new relationship with the Marylander, Carol Aird, imbues her spirit and fills her heart. Sinister forces unleash a whirlwind of events; our brave pair must reach deep within their complementary accumulation of skills to persevere.Please read the notes at the beginning of Chapter 1.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet/Abby Gerhard, Therese Belivet & Dannie McElroy & Phil McElroy
Comments: 72
Kudos: 18





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://imgur.com/MW84kMy)  
> A Depression-era photo by Dorothy Lange, The Library of Congress  
> This image was my inspiration for Therese’s stepmother, Jane.
> 
> Dear readers, 
> 
> This is my original version of _Dirt_. It vexed me last year to the point at which I deleted it. I labored over an extensive rewrite then published a kinder and gentler version. I dearly love the second version as published on AO3, but I've always had a sense of cowardice for not posting the dark and nasty original. I must cleanse my writer's conscience. One commenter said of the original, "Danny, this has an _Ain't Them Bodies Saints_ vibe. I love it!" I can't let that go. ATBS is one of my favorite films. I'll be posting the chapters in total over the next day or two. I finally wrote the ending I always intended over the past two days. As are all my works, it is presented straight from my heart. Win, Casper, and many Carol(2015) purists might find parts disagreeable. To such dear AO3 friends, I suggest they take a pass on this one, but I must get this out there. For those who join me in this sexy, violent, passionate, and heartwarming road trip through the American Southland of 1933, I say thank you. 
> 
> Note: _Ain't Them Women Saints_ reads much like _Dirt_ until Chapter Five. At that point, fate leads our couple down a different fork in the road.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Danny Creasy

Therese Belivet sat and rocked her nine-month-old brother. She had relieved her stepmother around midnight. Jane, only a half-dozen years Therese’s senior, was well along carrying yet another of Josef Belivet’s children. Therese awoke to the sound of little Ivan’s crying and insisted Jane “try to get some sleep”; drunk at bedtime, Josef snored away.

At nineteen, Therese was the oldest of Josef’s nine living offspring. Jane’s third child, Ben, died two months after his birth in 1930. Ivan arrived late in 32. Chronic diarrhea killed Ben, and now Ivan had a nasty case of the “runs,” making Therese more troubled by the hour.

Ivan started to whimper again, so Therese stood and carried him out to the dogtrot. Her swaying motions and a heaven-sent breeze brought peace to the fretful child. Even the wee hours were stifling in a late July Alabama. A glimpse through the open door of the far side of their clapboard house revealed Therese’s five siblings and two stepsiblings. Sprawled about their respective girls’ and boys’ mattresses, they glistened with sweat. Therese had lit a kerosene lamp earlier to coax her sister Lida back to sleep after a nightmare. Therese leaned in and turned the wick raiser to lower the flame until it snuffed itself out.

Therese walked to the front porch and glanced out over the moonlight-bathed landscape. The Alabama-Tennessee state line ran through their property. Her father always joked that a person straddling their barbed wire fence was standing in both states at once.

Movement caught her eye. It was a large gray fox. It stopped in its tracks after spotting Therese. They stared at each other for a few seconds. The creature decided to take its hunt elsewhere and darted under the fence to the woods beyond. Therese envied the night stalker’s freedom.

The poor little man soiled his diaper once again. Therese turned to see to him but found Jane standing with outstretched arms. Jane urged, “Here, sweet girl, I’ll change him.”

“Jane, did you sleep any?”

“I did … I promise.”

“Liar.”

“C’mon now, Therese, you go crawl in your bed. I’ll take care of him.”

Therese reluctantly handed off the child. Jane stepped into the kitchen with Ivan. Therese paused at the entrance to the children’s side of the house. She thought about her narrow bed in the far corner. It called to her. After a good crop and good price in 29, Jane had threatened to withhold Josef’s comforts unless he used some of the funds to purchase Therese her own bed and mattress. Jane had ordered the others to respect the bed as Therese’s and Therese’s alone.

Therese turned and joined Jane and said, “Give me that, and I’ll go wring it out along with these others.”

Jane sighed, “I don’t know what I’d do without you, girl.”

“We need to call for a doctor in the morning. I’ll go over and use the Gerhard’s phone.”

“Your daddy spent his last dollar on that liquor, hon.”

“Well, durn it, I’ll use some of my jar money.”

“You will not; that’s for your school.”

“Well, it’s looking less and less like that’ll ever happen.”

“Your daddy will be up and in a rage tomorrow bright and early. He’s going to want everybody out in that field hoeing.”

“Well then, I’ll just have to get up and get gone before he does.”

Therese gathered up the odorous pile and made her way outback. She had forgotten, at least for a little while, the backbreaking labor awaiting them for the next two days. The thought of it flooded in now; from six to six, they’d be in the cotton field with their narrow-bladed hoes freeing the cotton of its choking weeds, row after endless row.

She filled the five-gallon steel tub with well water, wrung out the messy diapers, dumped the water, and refilled it. She tossed in a fist full of soap, sloshed it around then filled it with the diapers to soak until dawn.

Therese returned to the dogtrot and peeked in on Jane. Jane hummed softly to her son in the dimmed lamplight as they rocked. Therese crept to her bed, crawled under the cotton sheet, and passed out sound asleep.

Therese popped awake and up with the first crow of their rooster. She raced to the well and filled a pan with water. Back on the porch, she soaped up a face cloth with a big bar of Ivory then washed her face, hands, and underarms. After toweling dry, Therese donned her faded, print shirtwaist dress, white socks, and “school shoes.” The thin brunette took the time to comb her chin-length hair employing the little mirror by her bed. She then slipped some cash from her jar into her pocket and was off.

The walk to Robert Gerhard’s farm was about a mile. Therese paced herself to avoid becoming drenched in sweat. The dirt road surface was bone dry. Each step produced a little cloud of powdered dirt.

Upon arriving at the Gerhard’s gate, which was open, Therese turned up the gravel drive. A Packard convertible was parked in front of the house. Therese knew Abby Gerhard’s Ford. Therese wondered if they had purchased a new automobile, then she noticed both Abby’s and her father’s black Fords in the back of the house.

As she closed, Therese saw two women sitting in rockers on the columned front porch. One was Abby, but the other, a blonde, she did not recognize.

Abby stood and waved. “Therese, is that you?”

Therese waved back and quickened her pace to the porch steps. “Hi, Miss Abby, I’m sorry to bother you so early.”

“That’s no problem, Therese. You are never a bother. You know you’re always welcome here. That’s a pretty dress… you look beautiful.”

Therese blushed. Abby had seen the dress many times, and yet, she always complimented Therese. “Thank you; those are lovely robes y’all have.”

“Oh, well, we couldn’t sleep, so we came out to have our coffee. Therese, where are my manners? This is a dear friend of mine… Carol Aird. Carol, meet Therese Belivet.”

The blonde had already stood; now, she stepped closer and extended her hand to Therese. “Nice to meet you, Therese.” Still clasping her hand, Carol’s piercing blue eyes gazed into Therese’s green ones, and Carol remarked, “Therese Belivet… it’s lovely.”

“It’s Czech.

“It’s very original.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Aird.”

“Call me Carol … please.”

Abby, realizing Therese’s presence was not a social call, asked, “And what brings you out at the crack of dawn, Therese?”

“My little brother … Ivan … is sick. It looks like he has the same thing that Ben died of?”

“Oh, my,” said Abby, and she glanced at Carol saying, “Dysentery.”

Carol blinked with concern.

“May I use your phone to call Dr. Smith?”

“Well, you know I would normally insist you do, Therese, but Dr. Smith came by yesterday and picked Daddy up. They drove to Nashville to meet with some of Mr. Roosevelt’s people. They won’t be back for several days.”

Distraught, Therese slumped a bit and grasped the porch railing.

Carol and Abby both reached to steady her.

Abby gasped, “Girl, you’re shaking!”

Carol asked, “When did you eat last, darling?”

“Supper … last night. But, Jane and I didn’t sleep very much last night. We were up and down with the baby.”

Carol silently mouthed to Abby, “Jane?”

Abby replied without sound, “Stepmother.”

Carol nodded.

Abby directed, “Here, Therese, sit. Carol, would you be kind enough to go and grab some of those sugar cookies I baked for us yesterday?”

“Of course.”

After cookies and fresh milk ala Constance the Gerhard’s milk cow, Therese was rejuvenated.

Carol asked, “Are you feeling better, Therese?”

Therese nodded and smiled, flashing a precious set of dimples.

Abby began, “Therese, you may not know this, but I’m a trained nurse and believe it or not, so is Carol. That’s how we met. She’s from Maryland, and I, just a twig of a girl from Cloverdale. We were nurses for the Army in the Great War … 1918. We served together the whole time we were in France.

“Really … no, I didn’t know that, Miss Abby.”

“It’s just Abby, sweetheart … from now on, okay? Save that “Miss” thing for the old ladies in the first three rows at church.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“The two war nurses shook their heads as they chuckled.”

“Would you mind if the two of us came over and met little Arthur to see if we could help him?”

“No … not at all.”

“Good, I keep a medical bag inside for patching up daddy… he’s always breaking something or cutting himself with all his hunting and fishing escapades. I’ll go in, throw some real clothes on, and grab that bag.”

Carol added, “I guess old habits die hard, Abby, I have a similar item in the car … you know … a woman driving alone for almost a thousand miles.”

Abby ordered, “You sit and finish your milk, Therese, and we’ll be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail.”

Good as their word, the two stunning thirty-five-year-olds bounced out of the house five minutes later. Abby had her black medical bag in hand.

Carol demanded, “I’ll drive. Y’all jump in and tell me where to go.”

As they drove, “Carol asked Therese, “Are there many Czechs around here?”

Therese chuckled, “None. My grandparents immigrated to New York at the turn of the century. My father served in the U. S. Army in France like the two of you did. During the war, he had a best friend named Homer Fikes. Homer was from here in Lauderdale County. He talked Daddy into gathering up my mother, two brothers, and me and moving here to Alabama to run a mill. Well, Homer was killed in an accident, and one thing led to another, and the mill went under. Daddy started sharecropping to get by. We have 40 acres of our own now. My mother died in 1925, giving birth to my fifth sibling. He married Jane right after, and now I have two stepbrothers and a stepsister.”

To the front, so Therese couldn’t see, Abby rolled her eyes. Carol caught it and winked. To Therese, Carol replied, “I see …”

Abby pointed ahead, “Be careful, Carol, this is a sharp curve, and then the little dirt path running up to their house is on the right … it’s wide enough for a car.”

White knuckled, Therese clenched the edge of the back seat at her sides. She so hoped these two ladies could make Ivan better.


	2. Compassion, Love, and Knowledge

Carol eased the Packard up the narrow wagon path for about a quarter-mile before the Belivet’s house appeared. She pulled up next to the fence, parked her car, and set the brake. Therese rushed ahead while Carol and Abby followed with their medical bags.

Crying could be heard from the kitchen as Carol and Abby walked up on the porch. Therese stepped out and waved them forward. Jane, nearing hysteria, sat in the rocker with Ivan in her lap. Carol had frequently done volunteer work in Baltimore’s slums over the years, so the scene was not unfamiliar to her. She knelt at Jane’s side, grasped her arm, then asked firmly but gently, “Jane, my name is Carol, and you know Miss Abby… we are here to help Ivan. May I take him?”

Jane hesitantly released the child to Carol’s arms while saying, “After Josef and the older kids headed out to the fields, I cleared away breakfast and set a mess of pole beans to start cooking down for dinner. I came over to check on Ivan, and he was breathing funny and hotter … limp.”

Jane’s other two little ones sat in the corner, hugging one another and crying. Therese went to comfort them. Abby cleared a spot on the farm table and grabbed a blanket from Ivan’s crib. She spread it out, making a suitable place for Carol to ease down the flaccid child. Ivan was naked save for yet another soaked diaper. The two veterans quickly pulled the smelly cloth away and placed two clean ones underneath him. They rattled into their bags and soon had temperature, heart rate, and blood pressure readings. They both pinched Ivan’s flesh in several different spots then shared a concerned glance. Therese caught the looks, and asked “What?”

Abby reported, “His vitals are not good, and he is dehydrated.

Jane sobbed into her apron. With the little ones quieted, Therese stood and joined the nurses.

Carol asked Abby, “This town of size near here … umm, Florence, I believe … does it have a hospital.

“Yes, a small but adequate one.”

“How far is it?”

“Forty minutes if you drive or thirty if I do?”

“Abby, I have a bottle of normal saline and a sterile IV in my bag.”

“What?”

“A doctor left them with me last winter to administer to a tenement woman if her condition didn’t improve. Well, it did, so I kept it. Let’s start the infusion. You drive, and I’ll hold Ivan in the back seat and monitor the IV… Therese, you’ll have to come along and hold the bottle by my side.”

Jane quaked, “Josef wouldn’t hear of going to a hospital. He says it's where folks go to die and a waste of money. Besides, we don’t have any money right now.”

Therese insisted, “Hush, Jane. I’ve got some money … and Daddy ain’t here, so to heck with him.” She turned to Carol and Abby, saying, “Do it, ladies. I’ll go get my savings from my bed.”

Abby commanded, “You will do no such thing, Therese Belivet; Daddy left me his checkbook.”

Carol argued, “No, I’ll pay the damned hospital, and I don’t want to hear anything else about it.”

Therese and Jane blinked at the curse word. Abby cackled at their reaction.

Abby grinned as she tore along the gravel roads in Carol’s Twin Six. A cloud of dust arose in their wake, but nary a particle made it to the cabin. They were past the Cloverdale School and the big cotton gin in no time. Pisgah AME church would be the next landmark.

Trying to take Therese’s worried mind off her little brother, Carol asked, “Was that your school we passed back there, Therese?”

“Yes, ma’am … well, I went there through the 9th and then went to Central for high school.”

“And you graduated…”

“Yes … finally … just this past spring. I had to skip semesters here and there along the way because o f… well, you know … family.”

“I do know, and that’s admirable, Therese. Abby tells me that many young people around here have the same challenges, and they don’t go very far in their schooling. I commend you.”

Therese blushed at the praise. She glanced at Carol. Their eyes seemed to swim in one another’s.

Therese shifted her attention to the bottle of saline. She passed it to her other hand and arm for a while.

Carol asked, “So, what are you saving for, Therese… something exciting?”

“It is to me; I want to go to Florence State Teachers College.”

“Really?”

“Yes, that would really be something. I’ve applied and been accepted, but coming up with the tuition is the hard part.”

“I imagine your parents can’t pay you anything for all the work you put in at home …”

“That’s right, but I earn money in all kinds of other ways.”

“Like what, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Not at all, uh … let’s see, I take in sewing, I sharpen ladies' scissors and knives, I run a trap line in fall and winter—”

“A trap line!”

Abby laughed in the front seat.

“Yes, ma’am… mostly muskrats, but some red foxes and every once in a while, a mink. I run one every season ... about a dozen traps spread out over a mile. My best lines are usually set up on Cypress Creek along the Natchez Trace.”

“I see … that’s impressive.”

“The blush returned, but this time a pretty smile accompanied it, and those dimples returned to shoot an arrow through Carol’s heart.”

After clearing the Underwood, Petersville, and Needmore communities, the Cloverdale Road became Florence's Wood Avenue. Carol was impressed with the large Victorian residences on Wood. Therese proudly pointed out the teachers' college as they passed it. 

Abby turned left on Tuscaloosa Street and proclaimed, “There it is, Carol … just a couple of more blocks.”

A matronly nurse stepped out later with Therese in tow and suggested, “Ladies, Doctor says everything is looking good. Why don’t y’all take a break and go get this sweet young thing some lunch.”

Therese started to protest, but all three nurses insisted. As they walked to the car, Abby said, “I know! Trowbridge’s will be perfect. They have a marvelous chicken salad sandwich. It’s on me.” Before she had thought it through, she asked Therese, “Don’t you think Carol will enjoy that?”

Therese sheepishly said, “I think so. People say it’s excellent, but I’ve never been there.”

Carol caught Abby’s regret and jumped in, “Well, I think a chicken salad sandwich and a Coke would suit me right down to the ground.”

Thank goodness it was just a quarter to eleven; the business crowd had not hit. However, there were half a dozen or so early patrons in the diner. All eyes turned as the three stunners entered.

Abby waved and said hello by name to two or three folks she knew, but none were close enough to warrant introductions to her lunch mates.

A tiny waitress stepped up and said, “Hi, Miss Abby, what can I get y’all on this beautiful … hot day?”

“Hello, Flo … oh, I love the hair.”

“Oh, thank you. It’s a new color for me. I thought I’d try it.”

“A wise decision, Flo. It looks beautiful.”

Flo tapped her pad.

“Abby took the busy food professional’s hint and asked her friends, “Well, ladies, what’ll it be, chicken salad sandwiches, chips, and Cokes all around?”

Therese and Carol nodded.

“Flo chimed, “Good enough, we’ll have it out in a jiffy.”

Flo immediately returned with three bags of potato chips and three icy cold 6.5 ounce Coca-Colas; condensation had already formed on the glass surfaces.

Therese was beginning to loosen up. Between her charming company and the confident prognoses of Ivan’s doctor, she was all smiles and giggles.

Their waitress brought the sandwiches, and Abby said, “Thank you, Flo.”

Carol exclaimed, “Wait a minute … Flo? So you're Florence from Florence?”

“That’s right,” smirked Flo as she turned to take the order of a couple of dry goods clerks.

The three women shared wide-eyed glances, but they managed to stifle laughs with the first bites of their heavenly sandwiches.

They ate every last toasty/soft bite of the sandwiches and all their chips. Flo stepped up, “Anything from the ice cream counter today, ladies?”

“Carol and Therese started to decline, but Abby blurted, “Oh, yeah! Flo, please bring us a banana split with three spoons.”

Encouraged by her up-sale, Flo grinned, “Right away, Miss Abby … and three more Cokes?”

“Of course.”

Therese thought about the growing ticket and worried. Carol was sitting beside her on their booth’s bench seat, she leaned over, and side hugged Therese, saying, “Now, you quit worrying about that precious little boy for a minute. He’s going to be fine.”

“Stunned by the electricity that shot through her being,” Therese forced a smile then sighed.

At two, the doctor stepped out to the small but comfortable waiting room to report. “Miss Belivet, your little brother is doing much better. He will fully recover, but I would like to keep him overnight.”

Therese was elated but dashed at the same time. She thought about all the work awaiting her back at the farm. Abby read her, then said, “That’ll be fine, Dr. Hughes, and Therese, don’t worry about getting home; I’ve got a plan.” Abby patted Therese’s shoulder.

The doctor smiled, very well then. He started to step back down the hall but stopped and turned to say, “Abby and Mrs. Aird, is it… I have to say. Your quick actions and the intravenous fluids probably saved his life. Good work, Army ... 'May the caissons go rolling along.'”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://imgur.com/r4FvS8G)


	3. Aunt Peggy's

Dr. Hughes had strict visitation rules, especially in his small pediatrics ward. He allowed Therese one more short visit with Ivan late in the afternoon. When she came out, she expected to be driven home by Abby and Carol. Tomorrow would be another whole new challenge.

Abby and Carol were waiting. Carol asked, “How is he, Therese?”

“He’s doing very well … nothing like he was this morning. They are so hardworking and caring here… and you two… I can’t thank you enough.”

“No need, sweetie. Abby has some good news. Let’s sit a moment.”

Abby began, “Well, the doctor needed a phone number to call … just in case. I decided to give him my Aunt Peggy’s. She lives on Poplar, just a block from here. Have you ever met her, Therese?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Oh, well, I wondered because she comes out to the farm to visit with Daddy occasionally. There’s just the two of them, and she loves her little brother. They lost their spouses the same year, 1923. Anyway, I’m saying all that to tell you we are staying at her house tonight.”

“Oh, no, I can’t. I—”

“Can’t? Nonsense, I used the payphone over there to call out to my house. Mildred picked up … I’m glad she was still there cleaning. I asked her to fetch Mr. Joe to the phone. It took a while and another nickel, but he eventually picked up. I asked him to ride Daddy’s horse over to your place and tell Mr. and Mrs. Belivet that Ivan was doing great and that you were going to stay here in town with my Aunt Peggy until Ivan is released. That way, you will be handy in case they need a family member or such … Therese, there’s no need for you to go traipsing back and forth between country and town through all this. And before you go all, “I’ve got to help Daddy hoe the cotton,” listen to this. Joe and his crew finished the second hoeing of our fields yesterday, so I told him if he’d go help the Belivet’s tomorrow, I’d give him two boxes of Daddy’s high brass shotgun shells. Therese, he jumped all over that. You’re covered, honey, now come on with Carol and me and let’s see what Peggy Black has cooking for supper. She’s beside herself with excitement about having a covey of women to dine and chat with this evening.”

Therese’s dam broke. She started crying. Carol pulled a handkerchief from her purse and pressed it into Therese’s hand. Abby wrapped her arm around Therese and hugged her tight.

After a minute or two, Therese told herself that this was just the way it would be and to buck up. She would let herself go and enjoy what had been a horrible situation, now turned into a wonderful experience.

Peggy’s house was a two-story red brick rectangle of a structure with two big white columns supporting a half circle front porch roof that sheltered a brick surfaced porch of the same shape. Roses and azaleas bloomed in the yard. Peggy came out to greet them. She was a silver-haired rotund woman in her seventies, standing about five-foot-four. Therese saw Mr. Gerhard in her facial features.

Peggy hugged Abby, then grabbed Therese’s hand and smiled, “Therese Belivet, I haven’t seen you since you were just a little thing. Lordy, you look like your mama, girl. And little brother is doing better?”

“Yes, ma’am, he is.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful child … now this must be Carol.”

Carol flashed her heaven-sent smile and extended her hand. Peggy grasped it but instead pulled her in for a hug saying, “Carol, it is so nice to meet you in person. Abby always mentioned you in her letters from France. My, my, the things y’all saw and endured over there ... those ghastly trenches. I thank you for being such a good friend and companion to my sweet Abby.”

“Well, Abby was always there for me as well, Mrs. Black.”

“That’s Peggy, you two, and if you like, I’ll just adopt you both as my nieces tonight, and you can all call me Aunt Peggy.”

They laughed and followed “Aunt Peggy” into her home. The inside space was a bit in need of repair, but it was clean and beautifully decorated with fine furniture, paintings, vases, and lamps. A narrow foyer led to a slope of stairs leading to the second floor. Therese glanced into the dining room and was drawn to a petite crystal chandelier hovering above the eight-chaired walnut table. The delicious smells wafting in from the kitchen were intoxicating. 

Peggy cautioned, “Now, y’all, we’ll have to fend a bit for ourselves. I lost all but Agnes after the crash … lucky the house and hotel weren’t mortgaged. Anyway, Agnes has a big old roast cooking in the oven, with lima beans, sweet corn, and red potatoes … for mashing … boiling on top. I’ve got cornbread all mixed and ready to bake. Agnes is nigh on pooped; she’s going to fill a couple of plates and take them home to Nester. So we got to carry the ball as Coach Bailey would have said.”

Abby announced, “Hey, y’all, if I just had the cornbread and a gob of butter, it’d be enough.”

Peggy cackled, “Oh, Abby, you do go on about my cornbread.” Then, pointing up the stairs, Peggy directed, “Y’all go freshen up, then come down and set the table ... Abby will show y’all everything. I’ll go put the cornbread in, and see how Agnes is getting along.”

Abby turned them right at the head of the stairs then cut back towards the front, where two bedrooms lay to their left. Abby said, “I stay in this one sometimes when I’m in town overnight. I actually keep some clothes, a nightgown, and some dainties in here. Oh, and let’s see …” Abby stepped to the next bedroom. “Yes, wouldn’t you know it? She’s laid out nightgowns for y’all on each of those twin beds.”

Carol shook her head in awe of Abby’s aunt, “What a doll,” then winked at Therese, “This is going to be a hoot.”

Abby barked, “Alright, come on, you two, let’s ‘freshen up’ and get back downstairs.”

Women’s laughter filled the dining room and kitchen. They set the table, carved the roast, sliced cornbread, chipped ice for tea, filled glasses, made gravy, mashed potatoes, filled serving bowls, and sat. Peggy returned thanks, and they dove in.

Peggy and Carol sat on one side of the table with Abby and Therese across from them. At one point, Abby and Peggy were talking baseball, leaving Carol and Therese free to chat.

Carol teased, “Well, Therese Belivet, do you have a boyfriend?”

“Rather than being taken aback, Therese snickered, “No, well there’s Richard, but he hasn’t been around since … since …”

“What? Did something happen?”

Therese glanced down the table to find Peggy laughing at Abby’s suggesting the Washington Senators might win the World Series. Therese quietly explained to Carol, “Well, he’s a good enough guy, I guess, but every time we’re alone, he’s all hands and fingers. I will say, he’s even asked to marry me … but the last time he was over, maybe two weeks ago, he was trying to go at me in the shadows. I bit his lip and told him to stop, or I’d holler for my daddy, and I said, ‘He’ll kill you,’ so that was that. He sulked off with his bloody lip like a sorry hound.”

Carol said nothing. She stared in sympathy.

A breeze came through the dining room’s tall, screened windows and pushed Carol’s perfume to Therese.

“Hmm.”

“What?”

“Your perfume, it’s nice.”

“Thank you, Harge got me a bottle years ago, and I’ve been wearing it ever since.”

“Harge is your husband?”

“Technically … we’re getting a divorce.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“Do you have children?”

Carol hesitated, paled a bit, then murmured, “We had a daughter, Rindy, but she died of Scarlet Fever in 1928. We were traveling in Europe. She picked it up in Spain … we think.”

“Dear me, Carol. That’s tragic. How old was she?”

“Eight.”

Carol seemed to drift away.

A few moments later, Peggy announced, “I have half a coconut cake left. Will y’all help me finish it off?”

The ladies laughed and patted their tummies as if to give their organs fair warning.

Abby remarked, “I know it’s hot, but I would love a cup of coffee with that cake… do you have any coffee beans, Aunt Peggy?”

“Of course, Abby, and I’ll join you in a cup if you’re willing to make it.”

Carol and Therese had already stood and started clearing the table. Like a well-oiled machine, the four women were almost done with the dishes, pots, and pans by the time the coffee had brewed. Peggy suggested, “Girls, let’s have our coffee and cake on my screened back porch. There are a little table and chairs out there, and the breeze will be lovely.

They filled a serving tray with four big slices of cake, cups, cream, and sugar. Therese carried the tray, while Carol carried the silver coffee decanter. Abby gathered their dinner napkins from the table and brought them along with dessert forks. Peggy followed with a petite tray supporting four glasses of sherry.

They sat in silence as the weighty bites of coconut icing and white cake seduced their tongues and mouths. A collective sigh arose after the last bites. They talked a bit more. Carol told them all about her drive down from Maryland to Alabama and how she got lost three times.

Peggy lifted one of the tiny glasses and announced, “Ladies, this is the last of my stash of good sherry. I hope this damned prohibition is repealed like they are talking about.”

Carol and Abby lifted their glasses to toast. Therese was hesitant. Abby coaxed, “C’mon, Therese, I know for a fact you and Jane’s brothers make harder stuff than this.”

Carol about dropped her glass as Abby and Peggy howled. Carol recovered and laughingly scolded Therese, “You left that one out in the car, young lady.”

Therese snatched up the glass, and like she had seen in the movies, joined hers with the others. In her best city girl impersonation, she toasted, “it will kill Phil and Dannie’s business but… to the repeal of prohibition.”

They played some cards while discussing beloved pets, not so beloved men, fashions, and Rindy. They cried with and for Carol.

With the last dishes done, Peggy announced, “Therese, the phone has been silent. That is good news. Let’s go to bed. Y’all head up, and I’ll get the lights.”

Therese stopped on the second step and dashed back down to hug Peggy. “Aunt Peggy, thank you for this wonderful night.”

“Well, of course, darling, it was my pleasure … thank you for being my guest and making an old Alabama gal feel young again.”

Therese had trouble falling asleep. She bounced between all the worries in her mind and the visage of a moonlit angel sleeping just a few feet away. Therese finally dozed off just as Aunt Peggy’s clock began striking twelve.


	4. Summer Storm

“Therese. Therese!”

Therese woke to Carol’s voice. Carol was softly repeating her name with a gentle hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“It’s seven, sweetie, and I’ve drawn you a hot bath. Go and enjoy a soak. Hey, Abby is about your size. You know she said she kept some dresses here. She wanted you to have one of hers. It’s hanging on the door, and there are fresh undergarments as well.”

Therese blinked away sleep. She had to force her eyes away from Carol’s to glance at the white wrap dress with red trim hanging on the closet door.

“I couldn’t—”

“Don’t be a silly goose. I’ve got your clothes from yesterday. You run along to the bath. I’ll make your bed. Just toss your undies in the hall, and I’ll gather them as I take yours and mine down to Abby. Aunt Peggy is still sleeping, so Abby’s doing some washing to surprise her. She insisted on tossing ours in as well.”

“Well, okay… my goodness, Carol, that’s a pretty dress you have on. Is that one of Abby’s as well?”

“No, dear, I still had one suitcase of clothes in Casper’s trunk. Thank goodness, I only unloaded one of them at the Gerhard’s.”

“Casper?”

Carol chuckled, “Oh, that’s what I named my car. I name just about everything. Now, come on, sleepyhead. We can’t see Ivan until nine, so we’ll have breakfast and help Abby wash and hang the laundry.”

Therese had never taken a bath in a porcelain tub. She eased into the hot water moaning in ecstasy. Carol had sprinkled a fragrant something or other in the water; it was heavenly.

Therese joined her friends just in time to help them hang the laundry on lines in Peggy’s back yard. As they completed the task, Agnes walked into the backyard. The younger women were pleased by the big smile on Agnes’s face.

One of few words, Agnes nodded and commented, “In this breeze and heat, they’ll be dry in no time.” Agnes had her purse in one hand and a white box in the other.

“Abby asked, “Are those Culpepper's doughnuts?”

“Yes, ma’am, Miss Peggy told me to pick up a dozen for y’all on my way over this morning.”

Therese proclaimed, “Now, those, I have had, Carol; you’re in for another treat.”

Carol noted, “Gosh! I’ll not fit in any of my clothes if I stay in this burgh too much longer.”

Abby poked her arm, saying, “Well, we’ll just have to buy you new ones then, my beauty, because you aren’t going anywhere anytime soon.”

Abby had made coffee earlier, but she asked Agnes, “Should we wait on, Aunt Peggy?”

“Lord no, Miss Abby, she’ll sleep until nine, then sit and read the paper in bed with a cup of coffee until ten.”

They laughed at the image Agnes painted.

The four women sat around Peggy’s little kitchen table enjoying sugar-glazed doughnuts and coffee.

Feeling more and more confident in Abby and Carol’s tender company, Therese jokingly asked, “So, Carol, what kind of other things have you named?”

Abby laughed, “Oh, my goodness, have you caught on to that already, Therese? Let’s see… that favorite purse is ‘Mica,’ her storied cigarette case is ‘Winifred,’ and the Smith & Wesson thirty-eight in her glove box is ‘Bonnie’… you know, for Bonnie Parker.”

Therese put her face in her hands to control her laughter.

Carol faked angst with a glare at Abby, but it quickly melted, and she joined the laughter.

Agnes simply chuckled and assessed, “You girls are crazy.”

Later at the hospital, Dr. Hughes looked Therese in the eyes and said, “Now, Sissy, brother is doing well… getting stronger every hour… but I’d feel a lot better if we kept him another day.”

Therese had bonded with the fatherly physician. She nodded, saying, “If that’s what you think is best, then that’s what I think is best.”

The women huddled and came up with a course of action. Abby would drive back out to her Daddy’s farm to check on things, and on the way, update the Belivet’s. Abby had already called out at the house, and Mildred informed her that Mr. Joe had reported that Abby’s filly, Bev, was ailing. Abby dearly loved the animal, so she told her friends that she would spend the night at the farm and return the next day. Carol and Therese would check on and visit with Ivan throughout the day and once again spend the night at Peggy’s. It was Saturday, so Abby suggested Carol and Therese take in the music played every Saturday evening in the park. Everything was within easy walking distance of the hospital and Peggy’s house.

At one point in the morning, Carol got on the phone with her lawyer in Baltimore. Therese took the opportunity to step over to “Accounts and Billing” to see what Ivan’s stay was running. The clerk smiled, “Well, hon, that’s all paid up through tonight. That pretty, blonde Yankee lady took care of it in cash.”

After hamburgers at the Blue Bird Diner on Tennessee Street, Carol and Therese killed time by window shopping west on Tennessee and then back north on Court Street.

Therese insisted on detouring them over to the courthouse to show Carol the eleven-foot long rattlesnake skin hanging on the wall across from the probate judge’s office. They both cringed. The business offices were closed, but a lone watchman kept the front hall open for the public to view the many glass cases filled with an eclectic mix of historical, artistic, and scientific displays. Their contents came and went each month, but the fearsome snakeskin was constant. The women left the looming frame structure and meandered back up Court Street.

“Hey, Therese,” called a male voice from behind them.

Therese turned and exclaimed, “Dannie … Phil, how are you boys doing?”

Dannie answered, “Fine, I reckon, and you?”

“I’m fine, too. Guys, I’d like you to meet Abby Gerhard’s guest from Baltimore, Maryland, Mrs. Carol Aird.”

Carol shook their hands as Therese continued, “Carol, these are Jane’s little brothers, Dannie and Phil McElroy.”

“Oh … Oh!”

Therese winked at her.

Carol beamed, “Nice to meet you, boys. I hear you work with Therese on some special projects.”

They blushed and nodded, with no further comment.

Phil recovered, “How’s Ivan doing?”

“Oh, he’s doing good. We can take him home tomorrow.

Carol interjected, “Most likely, tomorrow.”

Dannie responded, “That’s good news. We stopped by to visit with Jane earlier.”

Anxious, Therese inquired, “How are they doing, y’all?”

Phil answered, “Oh, don’t worry, Rese … without the baby, Jane is handling the house and cooking fine, and the Gerhard’s man, Mr. Joe, got there as we were leaving to help Mr. Belivet and the older kids with the hoeing.”

Carol reasoned, “See there, Therese, everything is working out fine.”

She looked at Carol and smiled, “It does seem like it.”

Dannie asked, “Hey, we passed Miss Abby going in the opposite direction on the way here in a Packard Twin Six convertible.”

Therese laughingly remarked, “That would be Carol’s Casper.”

Carol joined in the laughter, but the boys didn’t get it. They shook their heads, and Phil exclaimed, “Mrs. Aird, that is one fine automobile.”

Carol replied, “Thank you, Phil, I like it.”

Therese noted, “Abby was going to tell Jane and Daddy how well Ivan is doing.”

“That’s good, Rese, they’ll be relieved to hear it, especially, Jane.”

“What are you rascals up to?”

“Ah, you know, we came in to buy some supplies at the co-op and generally knock around town.”

“Well, y’all are welcome to ‘knock around’ with us as we walk back to the hospital for the next visitation hour.”

The boys nodded to one another, then Phil replied, “That’d be great.”

Hundreds of men in dark trousers and white shirts and a like number of women in summer weight dresses filled downtown Florence. Scores of vehicles, buggies, and wagons streamed by or parked.

The four stepped into a music store and thumbed through records and sheet music.

Carol asked, “Do you boys play?”

“Yes, ma’am,” answered Dannie, “Phil plays the guitar and me… the piano.”

“Really… are you staying for the music in the park?”

“We are. They play stodgy stuff, but it’s fun and … something to do.”

“What do you like, Dannie?”

“Aw, some country, but mostly I like jazz.”

“Oh, me too.”

“I bet y’all got some hopping joints in Baltimore.”

“There’s a couple, Dannie. You’d love them.”

Carol said to Therese, “I’m going to check out that five and dime, but you take your time.”

“Okay, Carol, I’ll catch up to you in a few.”

After Carol left, Therese asked Dannie, “Hey, what are a couple of jazz records that I could buy for Carol … new ones that she probably wouldn’t have?”

Dannie pondered a moment then exclaimed, “Oh, I know. Come over here, and I’ll show you, Rese.”

Therese bought one album featuring Ethel Waters singing _Stormy Weather_ , and the other just seemed too perfect, Duke Ellington’s Orchestra playing among other hits, _Sophisticated Lady_.

The clerk pulled the actual sleeved albums and slipped them into the covers. Therese paid. The clerk started making the change. He was out of quarters, so he closed the drawer to step to the office. Phil stepped close to Therese and whispered, “Rese, seeing that money reminded me. Old man Cobb from the speakeasy finally paid us for those last deliveries; here’s your cut.” He handed Therese a ten-dollar bill.

She took the bill and whispered back, “Ooh, thank you, Phil!”

The brothers proudly grinned.

The clerk returned and cracked the roll of quarters open like an egg to fill their respective slot. He gave Therese her change and asked, “Miss, if this is a gift, Gayle will wrap it with paper and string.”

“Oh, that would be nice.”

As they exited, Carol was enjoying a cigarette by the door. She said, “The dime store didn’t have what I was looking for. Oh, did you buy a record?”

“Yes… a gift for a friend.”

“That’s sweet.”

They continued to trek from South to North Court. A car horn beeped beside them. They turned to find a cab stopped in the road. Peggy was in the back street waving them over. Therese and Carol quickly stepped close to Peggy’s window.”

“Girl’s, I got a call from my best friend, Gladys Smoot, over in Tuscumbia. She is not feeling well… she’s a widow like me and lives alone. I’m going to go sit with her at least through tomorrow morning. Y’all just make your selves at home tonight. I'm sure Abby will be back in the morning well before me. Oh, and thank you for doing the laundry.” She frantically attempted to cool her face with a colorful Chinese fan. “Oh, this heat, but dang, if y’all don’t look gorgeous! How’s little brother?”

Therese answered, “He was good at mid-morning … we’re headed to the hospital right now to check on him at the next visiting hour.”

“Good … good, honey. I’m praying for him.”

Carol spoke, “I hope your friend gets to feeling better.”

“Oh, she will. She’s a tough old bird just like me … well, bye-bye, y’all. Cooter, let’s go.”

The cabbie complied, “Yes, ma’am, Miss Peggy.”

The women waved goodbye and returned to the curb to find two pretty teens flirting with Dannie and Phil.

Carol and Therese shared knowing grins. The boys excused themselves to head back south with their cute company arm in arm.

Dr. Hughes let both Carol and Therese visit with Ivan. The tike was more active; he nattered and giggled, enthralled with the women’s attention.

After the hospital, they strolled to the park. The band was setting up on the bandstand while an assortment of vendors plied the crowd.

After noting a mule-drawn wagon filled with watermelons, Carol chimed, “Oh, Therese, are you ready for a break from all this heavy food? Let’s just have a slice of melon for supper.”

Therese nodded enthusiastically.

The old farmer had lowered his tailgate and thrown a cloth over it. He was slicing the succulent green on green orbs with a foot-long knife. The quarter slices were three cents or two for a nickel. Carol bought two. Then she watched incredulously as Therese grabbed a big salt shaker from the tailgate and proceeded to cover her slice with the instantly dissolving granules.

After they entered Wilson Park, two men shot up from their bench, insisting, “Here, ladies, sit and enjoy your watermelon. We’re going to take another spin of the park.”

The band was good, but Dannie’s earlier critique was correct. Just as the sunlight began to fade, around eight, Therese suggested, “Carol, the breeze has died, and the skeeters are eating us up. Let’s go back to Aunt Peggy’s.”

“Sure, dear.”

After entering the house and setting down their things, they went to the kitchen and chipped up some more of Peggy’s ice block to fill two large glasses with ice water.

Carol sat in Peggy’s parlor, leaned back, and rested her glass’s surface on her forehead. She moaned with the sensation. Therese entered a couple of minutes later and handed Carol the brown paper package.

“What’s this?”

“Like I said earlier, a gift for a friend.”

“Oh, Therese, you shouldn’t have.”

“Open it.”

Carol pulled to free the twine, then held the package up and shook it as if she didn’t know what was inside. Therese giggled. Carol’s heart skipped a bit once again with the charm of those dimples. The paper unfolded, and the jazz records were exposed. Carol put one hand on her heart and the other on her cheek as she reveled at the gesture.

Overcome with excitement; they stood and hugged. It lingered. They broke, looking into one another’s eyes, then glanced away.

Therese asked, “Do you already have those?”

“No … no, darling, neither one.”

“Oh, I’m so relieved. I asked Dannie for suggestions.”

“Your Dannie has good taste.”

“I saw earlier that Aunt Peggy had a phonograph. It’s right over here in the corner… I hope it works.”

Carol slipped out the Ethel Waters record. “This one first, maybe Ethel’s _Stormy Weather_ will bring us a rainstorm to beat down this heat.”

They sat and meditated as the album played through.

Next, Carol excitedly put on the Duke Ellington recording. After _Sophisticated Lady_ finished, “Therese, deep within in her heart, said before thinking, “You’re my sophisticated lady.”

Carol gazed at her unbrokenly for several amorous seconds.

Carol walked over to the Victrola and started the song again. She closed the drapes then stepped to the center of Peggy’s imported rug. Carol extended her hand, insisting, “Come dance with me.”

“Oh, I’m not much of a dancer.”

“Just a simple slow waltz … it will be lovely.”

Therese joined Carol. Carol gathered her up and murmured, “I’ll lead.”

Duke had just completed his piano introduction, and the sultry calls of a muted trumpet filled the parlor. The two soft figures melted into one another as they swayed to the seductive notes. The song finished way too soon. Carol stepped back and firmly grasped Therese’s arms commanding, “Don’t move.” She darted to the phonograph and carefully shifted its needle back to the correct grooves. Upon her return to Therese, she embraced her and asked, “Now, where were we?”

As the third playing ended with the Duke handing off to a saxophonist’s flourish, they kissed. Their knees weakened as lips massaged and tongues danced.

Therese pulled back ever so slightly and whispered, “Take me to bed.”

Carol released all but her hand, led Therese to the parlor door, turned off the light, and gently pulled her along and up the stairs. They stopped at the edge of Carol’s bed. Carol pulled the tie of Therese’s wrap dress and gently spun her to pull it free. Therese slipped out of her underclothes. Carol worked on her own shirtwaist dress’s buttons from the top down, so Therese joined her from the bottom up. After they met at Carol’s waist, Therese slipped the dress back off Carol’s shoulders, and Carol stepped out of it. Therese draped it on the same chair that Carol had placed the wrap dress. Therese returned to assist Carol in what was left on of her undies.

Distant thunder started to roll. They chuckled after Carol remarked, “Good job, Ethel.”

The music from the park stopped. As they kissed again and again, the sounds of elevated voices and departing conveyances filled the town’s center.

Carol turned down the covers and pulled Therese onto the bed with her. She covered Therese’s supple young body with kisses. Therese was in a place she had never been before and never even dreamed of. She caught on and returned Carol’s kisses, love bites, and nibbles, turn for turn.

The thunder was closer; now, flashes of lightning lit the room. Their bedroom window was open. The storm’s leading winds drove the smell of summer rain into their love space. They had left the foyer’s light on. It was enough for Therese to discern Carol’s expression as the experienced lover paused over her virgin angel. With a steady gaze, Carol slipped her hand between Therese’s quivering thighs and brought the girl her first climax. She followed with another delivered orally.

The bottom had fallen out of the sky, and the rain came down in windy sheets. The curtains flailed, and occasionally they heard droplets dancing through the screen to hit the sill and hardwood floor. They didn’t care. This night was going to last forever.

Therese hesitantly took her lips to Carol’s thighs. She didn’t know what to do. She went with her primordial instincts and began to confidently pleasure her love. Yes, she had never really known romantic love, but she did now. She swore if a lightning bolt struck her at that moment, she would die in the best place she had ever been.

They outlasted the storm. As the drops intermittently ticked down outside, they separated, panting like jaded tigresses.

Carol commented, “I’m starved.”

Therese giggled, “I know!” She ran from the room without a stitch, dashed to the kitchen, rustled about, and returned with the last four doughnuts and a Coca-Cola from the icebox.

Carol laughed, “You loon, somebody could've seen you. We’ve got to be more careful.”

Therese nodded. 

”Carol took a bite of one of the doughnuts then held up the Coke bottle. Chewing away, she garbled, “The caps still on, sister!”

Working away on her own first bite, Therese laughed and grabbed the bottle, then leaned over the side of the twin bed. She hooked the cap on the iron bedrail and popped the cap with the heel of her hand. She flipped back up, grinning proudly and offering in a Carol-voice, “A drink, my dear?”

Carol slowly took the bottle and proclaimed, “I love you, my wonderful country girl.”

Therese stopped chewing, swallowed, and with tearing eyes said, “I love you, my exquisite city lady.”


	5. Some Place Deep and Dark

Carol took the empty doughnut box and soda bottle to place on the dresser. She leaned over and prattled through Mica to find Winifred and her lighter, Highland.

She opened the silver case and asked Therese, “Do you smoke, dearest?”

“Occasionally, I’d love one at the moment.”

Therese grabbed the ashtray from the nightstand and lifted a cigarette from Winifred after Carol joined her on the bed. They sat cross-legged a foot apart. Carol struck Highland and lit Therese’s smoke, then her own. They both took long draws. The post-storm breezes felt splendid on their bare skin.

Carol remarked, “You’re quite well-spoken, Therese; was English your favorite in school?

“Yes … yes, it was, and I guess history was second. Being a nurse, I bet science was your preference.”

“That’s correct, but I minored in English Literature at Goucher College.”

“Is that in Maryland?”

“Yes, it’s in Baltimore. I wanted to go farther away, but my parents vetoed that plan. I did live on campus; at least, that was something. Also, I met Abby at Goucher.”

“Really?”

“Yes, she told me that her ‘Daddy’ said she could go to college anywhere she wanted, and she chose Goucher for whatever reasons.”

Therese was silent for a few seconds, so Carol asked, “What are you thinking?”

“What am I thinking … uh … I mean … I want to ask you things, but …”

“Ask me things … please.”

“Well, were you and Abby … uh—”

“Lovers?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Not at college; I couldn’t let go of convention and scratch this delicious itch. I was so afraid of the consequences. It sure didn’t slow down Abby, though; she must have had a dozen flings… on and off-campus.”

“Oh, my… men, too.”

“Heavens no, not Abby.”

“Wow.”

“She made a pass or two at me our freshman year but realized I wasn’t ready; however, we did become the best of friends. And…”

“What?”

“Oh, after the two of us left school and joined up to be Army nurses, much to the chagrin of our parents, we only got closer in training and later in France. On a three-day pass to Paris… it happened. Let’s just say I saw the Eiffel Tower and the Notre-Dame Cathedral but little else.”

“Oh,” sighed Therese somewhat sadly.

“Oh, dear… don’t be jealous, my love; Abby would never tie herself to one woman. And I … well, we shared some very special times, but after we mustered out, I vowed to be the ‘good girl’ and marry a man my parents and I, at the time, felt was perfect for me.”

“Harge?”

“Yes, Hargess Aird … uhh.”

“Were you ever happy with him?”

“To be honest, Angel, I was for a few years, but only because I forced myself to be so.”

“Carol … ‘Angel’ … I like that.”

“Oh … yes, that just came out of nowhere … flung out of space.”

“Abby stays so very busy here with their farm and all, but how does she …”

“What? 'Scratch this itch’ … here in the Bible belt?”

“Well, yeah.”

“She brags of one secret ‘friend’ here in Florence. However, the woman is married, so their rendezvouses have to be quite covert. Abby does take the train to one of several more metropolitan destinations at least twice a year: New Orleans, New York, Chicago, and even once all the way to California.”

“Oh, those ‘trips’ she takes. I have noticed them; her Daddy is always so lost without her when she’s gone.”

“Everybody loves Abby. Let me just relate one more incident, Therese, and that will be about all of these reminiscences I can handle for a while.”

“Okay,” said Therese, as she placed her cigarette in the ashtray then clasped Carol’s calves.

“One time, about a year after I lost Rindy, Abby took the train to Baltimore to see me. We had a grand time. One evening, Harge was tied up with business for what I thought was going to be overnight. Abby and I got tipsy, and memories of France overtook our better judgment. We wound up in her bed together and later fell asleep. Harge came in around two in the morning and discovered us.”

“My goodness, Carol!”

“Exactly, Abby was gone that same morning, and I had to promise Harge I would never see Abby again. I guess he would have been more upset if it had been a man, and I must add, Harge was unfaithful, and he knew I was aware of his affairs.”

“But—”

Carol gently pressed her fingertips to Therese’s lips, “No more, sweetness… I simply must kiss you.”

They leaned into one another’s slightly open, succulent mouths and swooned. Invigorated by the sugary snack and cooler air, passion ignited quickly and explosively. They made love until well after the Methodist Church’s bell tower chimed midnight.

Carol’s eyes opened from a sweet dream to find one a few inches from her face. Her ‘Angel’ was still fast asleep with cute little strands of brown hair dangling across her face. With arms and legs tightly entwined, Carol hated to move, but it was first light, and she wanted to get things straightened up before Abby arrived. Peggy had mentioned that Agnes never comes in on Sunday. It was at that point that Carol sensed a presence. She shifted her head enough to glance at the doorway. A tall, lanky man stood staring at her. She stiffened, then shook Therese saying, “Therese, wake up.”

Therese aroused and followed Carol’s gaze to the stranger.

Even the worldly Carol was lost for words. The bespectacled fellow wore a tropical wool suit with the coat unbuttoned to obviously expose the intimidating .45 Colt automatic slipped behind his belt at the appendix. He held a policeman’s sap in his right hand and was gently tapping it into his left.

He spoke, “Good morning, Mrs. Aird, the name's Tommy Tucker. Mr. Aird has engaged me to find you, and then bring you, the car, and the money home.

The women sat up in the bed, side by side, with the bed covers pulled up to their necks.

Tommy loudly slapped the lead-filled leather weapon one last time on his hand, then let it drop to swing from his wrist. “While you’re still waking up, Mrs. Aird, I’ll answer some of the burning questions you probably have churning in that pretty head.

“‘How did he find me?’ Well, Mr. Aird had a hunch that you would flee to your only real friend, Mrs. Gerhard. He got that right.

“'How long has he been here?’ I arrived by train in this armpit, the day before yesterday. I checked in at the Reeder Hotel under the guise of a notions salesman and got the Gerhard family's history from a wiry bellhop. After an early supper, I walked to one Peggy Black’s residence to see if I might get lucky. Low and behold, your Packard was parked in the driveway. I couldn’t linger. Tight little towns like this notice all strangers, and I didn’t need a cop being called on me for being a peeping Tom. I went back to the hotel, got a good night’s sleep, had a fantastic breakfast at the Blue Bird Diner, and then strolled back by here. Oops, there was your Twin Six sitting at the town’s cute little hospital.”

He gestured at Carol then Therese while saying, “I had photographs of you and Miss Gerhard, but I had no idea who this little piece of dirt was.”

Carol seethed. Therese wished she had her skinning knife.

“I waited at the park. Even from two blocks away, I could see when Miss Gerhard departed and headed north in your automobile. The two of you came and went throughout the day, and I shadowed you. It was easy to blend with a couple of thousand rubes in town. After you settled in for the night, I went back and set my clock for four. I knew I could walk right in before dawn. Nobody locks their door in hick towns like this, and here I am.

“’How’s he taking me back?’ I took the train so I could drive us back in your car. Mr. Aird got his buddies on the Baltimore PD and a judge to issue an arrest warrant, and they even swore me in as an auxiliary. I even got a badge. I’ll handcuff you to the door handle in the day and the bedposts in the hotels at night. If you want to try and fuck me for your freedom, I’m all in… but all that leg spreading will end the same every time, me happy and you going back to Baltimore.

“Oh, and the money better be in the trunk. I guess we’ll find out when that Gerhard whore gets back here in a couple or so hours.” He chuckled, “That’s right, I got close enough to overhear the conversation with the old bat in the cab. Quite a crowd yesterday, huh?”

Carol finally spoke, “I talked to my lawyer yesterday. I told him to change the divorce settlement; Harge can have the house and everything in it. I just want my car and the half of all the cash in his vault that I took.”

“Yes, well, when I did my nightly check-in with ‘Harge,’ his lawyer had already heard from yours and in turn called. Your husband wants it all, Mrs. Aird, and with these photographs, he’ll get it."

The ladies had not noticed the skinny leather strap draped over his left shoulder; it was almost the same color as his suit coat.

Tommy reached down to his side and held up a Leica Model II. "Oh, the shots would have been so much better with a flash, but I couldn’t startle you love birds so rudely. Glad I have fast film in here. The love pictures will be grainy, but they’ll do. He could even get you imprisoned on a morals charge. I can testify that I took these pictures of you two dykes in Baltimore, not Asshole, Alabama. So, get your narrow asses up out of that bed, get dressed, and let’s go down and wait on ‘Miss Abby’… and that ninety-two thousand better be in the trunk.”

Carol, a bit distraught, asked, “Can’t you just take the car and the money and let me go?”

“No, ma’am. Mr. Aird wants you to sign everything in due and ancient form… in Baltimore.”

Carol apologetically glanced at Therese, then responded to Tommy, “Will you be kind enough to step out and close the door while we get dressed?”

“Hell, no. You tramps don’t have anything I never saw before. So, move.”

Carol hesitantly spoke, “Therese, you stay covered. I’ll get up and dress, then hold the sheet up for you.”

“How sweet,” Mrs. Aird.

The women’s skin crawled as Tommy leered at Carol, sneering, “Goddam, what a waste of prime snatch.”

After she buttoned her dress, Carol asked, “May I get my purse… it’s right there,” gesturing to the other bed.

“Sure, just remember, he didn’t insist on what condition I brought you home… other than breathing.”

Carol went to her purse and opened it. She stepped back to the bed and asked, “Therese would you hand me my cigarettes and lighter.”

A little surprised by the seemingly trivial request's timing, Therese instantly thought it through then complied. She turned, clasping the sheet up with her left hand, and grabbed Winifred and Highland with the other. Carol dropped them in Mica and set the handbag on the bed unclasped. Carol ran her right hand up along the top edge of the bedsheet to shield Therese.

Tommy sneered, “Damn, I wanted to see that.”

Carol continued to hold up the sheet as Therese shuffled toward her and stepped off the bed to begin dressing. Tommy was shocked as the sheet fell to the floor, exposing Therese. It took him a second to notice Carol aiming Bonnie at his face.

“Well, I’ll be a son of a bitch, Mr. Aird said you always kept that in the glove box of the Packard. I guess you moved it to your purse before Gerhard departed.”

Carol commanded, “I want you to pull that Colt from your waistband with the tips of your fingers on the base of its grip. Then drop it to the floor.”

“That’s dangerous, Mrs. Aird; it might go bang.”

“No, it’s cocked and locked.”

“Well, you certainly know your weaponry, lady.”

“I do.”

“The thing is, Mrs. Aird, I’m not going to do that. Yep, I think I’ll just turn around and walk out of here.”

Carol cocked the revolver’s hammer, “How do I know you won’t just turn around and shoot us?”

“You don’t, ma’am.”

The .361-inch diameter 200-grain lead round nose bullet moving at a modest 600 feet per second split Tommy’s wire-rimmed glasses in half then passed through the bridge of his nose. After traversing the lower lobes of his brain, it slammed to a stop against the base of his skull.

The creep slowly spun and collapsed face-up on the hardwood floor.

Carol raced to his twitching body and placed her fingers on his carotid artery. As the pulse slowed, she commanded, “Therese, bring me your slip… hurry.”

Therese grabbed the undergarment and darted to kneel at her side. Carol kept waiting for the cessation of Tommy’s pulse, but she surmised, “I can’t believe it; that slug didn’t exit.”

“Almost no blood!”

“That’s right, darling … okay, the pulse has stopped.” Carol opened Bonnie’s cylinder and removed the fired cartridge case. even though some blood was already oozing out, she shoved the brass case down into the hole in Tommy’s face with the case head up. “Okay, Therese, let’s wrap this slip around his head… really, really tight.”

After they finished, Carol scooted back until the foot of the bed stopped her. The still nude Therese stood on wobbly legs and went over to dress in her laundered and folded old garments.

Carol said, “No, honey, go to the bathroom and take a quick wash. We have to be ready for the day. Hurry, though.”

Therese paused, “Carol, the sound of that shot… somebody’s bound to have heard it.”

“Yeah, well, maybe … but one thing at a time. Go now.”

Therese washed, dressed, and combed her hair, then returned in just a few minutes.

Carol had carefully examined the room for blood splatter. She found a few droplets and dabbed them up with a handkerchief from Mica. As Therese entered, Carol urged, “I’ll go shed these clothes, wash up, and put those fresh ones on like you did. You sit for a minute and think, Angel. You know this county backward and forwards. Think of some ways we can get rid of this body.

Upon Carol’s return, Therese announced, “I’ve got it. Sometimes Dannie and Phil stay at the Reeder on Saturday night. I know for a fact their flush, so I bet they sprang for a room. You stay here, Carol, and I'll run the four blocks over to the Reeder on Tennessee. I know the desk clerk well because I drop liquor off for certain guests on occasion. He’ll get me their room number, and I’ll get them to help us with their truck.”

Carol pondered.

“C’mon, Carol, we have to do something, and I can’t think of anything else. If we wait for Abby, the early churchgoers will be out and about.”

“Okay, go … but be careful. Hey…” she embraced Therese and kissed her.

Therese smiled and whispered, “It will be all right.”

“I know … I just hate I’ve got you mixed up in all this. I would’ve never dreamed Harge would go this far.”

Therese had a thought as she once again glanced at the dead body. She knelt and began to rifle through all his pockets. She took everything out: wallet, badge, knife, receipts, a spare pistol magazine, comb, sunglasses, and hotel room key. Carol had already pulled the .45 from his trousers and cleared it reinserting the ejected round into its magazine. The pistol, its magazine, the camera, and the ominous sap lay on the freshly made bed next to Tommy's now separated and wiped clean eyeglasses.

“Carol, I saw folded flour sacks in the cabinet beside Aunt Peggy’s sink. Will you get one for all this stuff?”

“Of course.”

“Okay, I’m gone.”

Fifteen minutes later, Therese knocked on the boys’ door. She heard muffled swearing, then shuffling. Dannie murmured through the door, “Who is it?”

“Dannie, it’s Rese.”

“What the…” the door opened.

“Shush, now. I need help.”

“Okay, Rese, come on in.”

“Are y’all hungover?”

“Not much.”

Phil sleepily asked, “What’s going on, girl?”

Filled with the eagerness to assist their beloved “Rese,” the hope of a gifted Colt, and a yet to be determined amount of cash, Dannie and Phil followed Therese to Tommy Tucker’s room. Mr. Tucker was a tidy crook, but that did not surprise Therese. They went through his room from top to bottom, added the few loose items to his suitcase, and slipped out all in less than five minutes and without a sound. Therese left Tommy’s room key and a ten-dollar bill on the dresser; she figured that would more than cover the “salesman’s” stay.

Phil and Dannie exited the back of the hotel with Tommy’s suitcase while Therese walked out the front and made a bit of a show of it by winking at Donnie Meeks, the sleepy night clerk. He had such a crush on Therese; this would make his morning. Therese chimed, “I got a hold of them two, Donnie. Thanks. Hey, you ain’t got long, have you?”

“Naw, Therese… just about a half-hour.”

“That’s good, see you, sweetie!”

“Bye-bye.”

Therese sprinted down to Poplar and turned left to where the boys were waiting in their old Ford truck. She grinned, seeing the big tarp in the bed. Phil was driving. Dannie hopped out, and Therese slid in to ride in her usual spot between the two. She kissed them both on their cheeks.

Therese directed Phil to drive all the way up into Peggy’s back yard. Dannie grabbed the tarp covering their “cooking” supplies. Carol was waiting at the back door. She hugged each young man as they passed through into the kitchen.

As Therese passed, she asked, "Anything about the sound of that shot?"

"No, but let me show you something in the bedroom."

Upstairs, Carol pointed at the room's window. "It's closed. I didn't do it. Did you?"

"No!"

Tommy Tucker must have eased it down when as we slept to muffle any noises... like our screams."

Therese shivered to think of the slimy thug sneaking about their room at dawn. She numbly commented, "Oh, and you fired the shot aimed away from the window almost into the center of the house."

"Exactly, a gunshot is a gunshot, and they are loud, but the closed window and the direction of the report would have helped keep it down outside."

Phil and Dannie lifted the body while Therese and Carol spread the tarp below it. Just as they started to roll him up, Phil said, “Wait, are you sure you went through all his pockets?

Carol answered, “Absolutely, and all the things are in this flour sack waiting for you. The wallet has just over a hundred dollars in it.”

Phil continued to think out loud, “This guy would carry more cash than that, and we didn’t find any in the hotel room or his suitcase.” Then he knelt on the tarp and unbuckled Tommy’s pants. Sure enough, there was a green cloth and leather money belt buckled around his waist. Dannie joined him, and they soon ripped it free. Carol and Therese watched intensely as the boys counted the cash. They stopped before the singles, and Dannie announced, “Shit, this is over two thousand dollars.”

Phil offered, “Here, we’ll split it with you, ladies.”

Carol shook her head, “No, that’s all yours. You deserve every last dollar.”

“Are you sure, Mrs. Aird?”

“Only if you call me Carol.”

“Okay, Carol.”

Therese took the belt and cash to reload it for the boys while they rolled Tommy’s earthly remains up for the big sleep.

Just before they lifted him to carry him out, Carol asked, “Where will you take it?”

Phil answered, “Don’t ask, Carol… let’s just say someplace deep and dark.”

Dannie could not hold back; he observed, “Carol, you ain’t even shaking or anything. You just shot this asshole between the eyes in cold blood.”

Carol smirked, “Dannie darling, this isn’t the first outing for Bonnie and me.”

Therese noted, “Guys, she names everything; Bonnie is the handgun she used on him.”

“Oh,” said Dannie.

Carol continued, “Yeah, in 1918, a German patient with a head injury jumped up from his gurney and grabbed Abby with his arm wrapped around her neck from behind… he was delirious. The big Kraut could have snapped her like a twig. My father gave me that little revolver and a box of cartridges before I boarded the troopship in New York. He wanted me to have the best; it was Smith & Wesson’s latest .38 caliber revolver, the Regulation Police model. He taught me to shoot rifles, pistols, and shotguns years before that after my 12th birthday. In France, I had already used the handgun twice to put down horses wounded by artillery fire, so I started carrying it all the time in a holster sewed for me by a wounded cavalryman. Carrying a sidearm was against regulations, but our surgeon was a horse lover from Kentucky, and he quashed any attempt to take away my thirty-eight. Everyone was thankful when I shot that Hun in the forehead. Abby even forgave me for making her soil her bloomers. Oddly, I never named that handgun until last year when I saw a newspaper drawing of Bonnie Parker aiming down on some unlucky cop. So, Bonnie, she became.”

Dannie commented to Phil, “Okay, let's get this body out of here, and Phil remind me never to piss off Carol.”


	6. Sunday Drive

Peggy’s telephone rang at a quarter to nine. Carol was nearby and answered after the second ring, “Mrs. Peggy Black’s residence, Carol Aird speaking.”

“Good morning, Carol. How are y’all doing?”

“We’re fine, Aunt Peggy. How’s Mrs. Smoot.”

“Appreciably better … I’d return this morning if I can get a cab on a Sunday morning.”

“That’s good to hear. Did you sleep well?”

“Oh, you know… I missed my bed.”

“I understand. Well, the house is in good order. Beds changed, sheets and pillowcases washed and hung. Oh, will the neighbors find that offensive on a Sunday morning?”

“Don’t worry about that, dear, the Levi’s behind me are Jewish, and it won’t bother them one iota. As to the widow Bates next door, she doesn’t even know what day it is.”

Carol laughed then suggested, “Abby called earlier; she was about to head into town. How about we come to pick you up after she gets here?”

“Oh, Carol, that would be sweet, but what about the baby?”

“Therese walked over to the hospital at eight, and the nurse let her slip in to see Ivan. He is thriving. The nurse thinks the doctor will release him when he comes by after church and Sunday dinner. Therese just got back. We’d love to come and get you.”

“Well, in that case, I’ll see you when you get here.”

“Oh, does Abby know Mrs. Smoot’s house?”

“She does; she’s taken me to tea and lunch over here several times over the years.”

“Very good. We should be leaving in a half-hour or so.”

“Bye-bye, dear.”

“Bye-bye.”

Carol glanced at Therese and asked, “Did you catch all that?”

Therese giggled and nodded.

“She’s pretty loud on the phone, huh?”

Still chuckling, Therese arose from the kitchen table to carry her empty plate and coffee cup to the sink.

Carol directed, “Leave those, Angel, I’ll do the dishes.”

“No, you were so sweet to fix bacon and eggs while I was checking on Ivan… I’m doing the dishes. Go sit down for a minute.”

Carol moved to her side, gently bumped Therese’s hip with her own, and cooed, “I know… you wash, and I’ll dry.”

Therese’s eyes met Carol’s, and she sighed, “You make me moist every time you call me ‘Angel,’ my lady.”

“Well, you make me wet every time I see those cute little dimples.”

“From the very first?”

“Oh, yes, darling, from the very first.”

“I know. When you shook my hand that first morning, I … I felt …”

“Electricity … magic …”

“All of it.”

They heard the sound of a car engine pulling in the drive.

Abby danced in all bouncy and smiles. She announced, “Howdy, girls! Bev is up and running around this morning.”

Therese asked, “Weeds.”

“Very good, Therese. I examined what she passed, and there were some tiny petals in it … such a voracious little fool.”

“She’ll learn.”

“I hope so. Hey, I smell bacon and eggs!”

Carol frowned, “Oh, Abby, I should have made extra for you.”

“No, don’t be a stoop; I made myself the very same thing around four this morning… I was starved after sitting up with that filly all night.”

“Did you get any sleep?”

“Actually, a lot… I curled up with a blanket on that old Army cot Daddy keeps in the barn. I pulled it into Bev’s stall and slept like a baby for several hours. I woke up once to find her standing and thought about going to the house, but I nodded off again.”

Abby pressed up behind the dishwashers and hugged them. She pecked their cheeks, but after Carol’s, she exclaimed, “My God, I knew you two would end up in bed together!”

Carol bashfully placed her hand on her neck at her dress’s collar.

“Too late, sister! And, Therese, you bold little dish … making passion marks on my Carol. And, you, Miss Carol, I’m sure where I would find them on Therese. I tell you what ... if y’all don’t beat all.” She slumped down into one of the table’s chairs.

Therese didn’t know what to say, but Carol knew her experienced friend was best served with an honest conversation and affection. “Therese, let’s finish these in a minute.” She dried her hands and passed the towel to Therese. They pulled chairs close to Abby’s sides and laced the arms across her back.

Therese softly started, “Abby, I would never intentionally hurt you. You’ve been nothing but the best to my family and me.”

Carol commented, “Oh, she knows that, Therese. Don’t you, my Abby girl?”

Abby sighed as she stared at the table on which she intently worked one thumb with the other in her clasped hands. “I know. I’m just … It’s just that …”

Carol jostled her former lover and dearest friend ever so gently and asked, “What? ‘It’s just that …’ what?”

“I just always hoped … Oh, hell, I’ll just say it. I thought that maybe you had come here to be with me … maybe more than friends.”

Now Carol did not know what to say.

Abby began to cry. Therese and Carol soon joined her.

After the sobbing relented, Carol asked, “Now, Abby… honestly, do you think you would ever be satisfied with one lover?”

“Well, yes … or, I thought it would be fun to try.”

Carol rolled her eyes. Therese couldn’t help herself and started laughing. Carol then Abby did as well.

Later, with Abby still at the wheel, they cruised across the Tennessee River headed south. Carol road in the front beside Abby while Therese sat in the back. Halfway across, Carol glanced back and nodded at Therese. Therese slipped an object from beneath the front seat. To distract Abby, Carol pointed east to Wilson Lake and said, “Oh, look, there must be at least one other heathen in this town, a sailboat. As Abby glanced east, Therese vigorously flung a Lucky Strike cigarette tin over the west railing to plummet the 137 feet to the river. Therese had ventilated the tin earlier with an ice pick and weighted it with some of the late Mr. Black’s lead fishing sinkers. It also contained Tommy Tucker's empty wallet, his severed glasses, and his temporary cop badge. Therese assured the lid would stay on even if it ricocheted off a spillway by strapping it up, over, and around with some electrical tape. Carol had poured some kerosene in a bucket from Peggy's garage and burned the exposed roll of film from Tommy’s Leica along with his driver's license, photos, and the other paper items from his wallet.

It was a beautiful day; last night's storm broke the heatwave. They wound through the TVA reservation to Sheffield and took 2nd Street to Montgomery Avenue, then turned left to Tuscumbia. On a Sunday at 10:30 a.m., the Tri-Cities resembled ghost towns with most of the populace in church. They pulled up to Mrs. Smoot’s house on Washington Street and found Peggy waiting on the porch. Carol moved to the back, and Peggy scooted into the front.

After the hellos and hugs, Peggy asked Therese, “When will they release your brother?”

“Mid-afternoon.”

“Well then, girls, we don’t need to cook today; let’s go out for Sunday dinner.”

“That’d be great, Aunt Peggy, where to?”

“Finch’s.”

“Over here?”

“Yes, I’m always eating in Florence.”

Carol asked, “What’s their specialty?”

Abby and Peggy looked at one another and exclaimed at the same time, “Hen and dressing!”

They were seated and served before noon. The church crowd had not hit. Everyone ordered the hen and dressing, but the sides and desserts were an eclectic mix. Peggy had green beans, creamed corn, and fried okra. Abby had collards, sweet corn, and white beans. Therese had pickled beets, the okra, and shelly beans. Carol thought Therese’s choices sounded fine. For dessert, they each ordered a different kind of pie and shared them: pecan, chocolate, coconut cream, and apple.

After dropping off Peggy, they went to the hospital. Carol went to make sure they were square with the house while Therese and Abby listened attentively to the doctor’s instructions then carried out Ivan.

They cleared town and crossed Cox Creek in minutes. Therese was excited to reunite with her family but a bit apprehensive about how her father might be dealing with all this. The little fellow in her arms fell asleep as she hummed to him.

As they pulled up to the house, Therese saw her father jump from the porch and run to them. Scared at first, the fear turned to elation as she saw the ear-to-ear smile on his face and the spring in his strides.

He took Ivan from Therese and kissed his brow, then held him high for the child to look down on his father. Carol and Abby had to dab tears away. Jane and the kids were fast behind, and they smothered Therese with hugs. Josef was in no hurry to give his youngest up, but no one seemed to mind.

Josef hugged Therese saying, “We’ve missed you, girl. He looks so much better. Thank you, buttercup.”

Therese sobbed with joy; Josef had not called her that in years.

Jane whispered in Therese's ear, "Your daddy ain't touched a drop since you left."

Josef heartily shook Abby and Carol’s hands and thanked them, “Ladies, I appreciate your kindness and generosity from the bottom of my heart. Oh, and when I sell my cotton in the fall, I'll pay you back for the hospital.”

Carol said, “No, sir, you will not, but you can do everything possible to make sure that angel of a daughter of yours goes to college.”

He glanced back at Therese, who was trying to answer questions from half a dozen children at once. His eyes came back to Carol’s, and he assured, “I will … we will.”

As Abby and Carol drove to the Gerhard farm, Abby teased, "Well, is she as sweet as she looks?"

"Shut up and pay attention to the road, Abby Gerhard."


	7. Hay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://imgur.com/1PdhZdn)  
> 

On Monday, Josef Belivet was making excellent headway with his plowing. His big horse mule, Moses, was in rare form. They had completed the second hoeing the week before, and now they were “side dressing” the cotton. He was plowing the furrows between the rows of cotton. Therese and her siblings were carefully working a few rows behind him. They had filled the family’s wagon with manure hitched up Bell, their mare mule, and were shoveling the natural fertilizer in the furrows and mixing it with the freshly plowed dirt. For fear of damaging the cotton plants, Josef only trusted Therese and his eldest son, Bolek, to take the reins. Therese and Bolek took turns. For one row, she would drive Bell, and he would follow the gang with a hoe tidying up his siblings’ mix and leaving little nourishing mounds around each plant. For the next row, he would take the reins, and she would take the hoe.

One of the reasons they were progressing so well was Saturday night’s rainstorm. The worn-out topsoil of early 20thCentury North Alabama was nigh on red clay. On Saturday, it would have been brick hard. On Sunday, it would have been muddy and difficult to work. But on this Monday morning, it had dried enough to make a desirable consistency.

The other reason was the imbued spirit of the Belivet family. With little Ivan all healthy and happy in his loving mother’s arms back at the house and a cold sober Josef cheerfully leading his children in the field, everything just seemed easier and even enjoyable.

Therese marveled at how easy the moist soil complied with their tools; she thought of the rainstorm that made it so. That induced a daydream about her time during the storm. She could feel Carol’s gentle hands caressing her body and the soft lips kissing her mouth and breasts. She tried to shake it off at times and think about school starting and the joy a good harvest would bring, but the night of lovemaking was too luscious to suppress. She was surprised by how sweet the memories were despite the nightmare awakening at dawn on Sunday. Perhaps it was the fact that it all seemed to have worked out. They had killed a man and disposed of his remains, but she had no guilt. She just had to think of two things to totally validate the killing of Tommy Tucker: him calling her a “little piece of dirt” and the horrible things he said he wanted to do to Carol if he had succeeded in taking her back to Baltimore. She could not even contemplate the alternate outcomes that might have played out if Carol had not so calmly executed him. The only things clouding her glow over the entire incident were the possibilities of what Mr. Aird might do next and the fact that she missed every aching minute away from her new love.

They finished the side dressing late on Tuesday morning. The crop was now “laid by”; the family could relax a bit and watch it blossom and produce bowels. Jane had white beans and cornbread ready for the noon meal with turnip greens on the side. Jane was a good cook, and she had stirred lots of onions, fatty pork pieces, salt, and pepper into the beans. With plenty of buttermilk to drink, they were a happy bunch.

After the meal, Therese and her sisters helped Jane clear the table and clean up. Josef lingered at the table, bouncing little Ivan on his knee and singing a silly song. Jane handed him a spoonful of molasses to feed to Ivan, and everyone enjoyed watching the baby grin and giggle as he sucked on the sweet treat.

Therese went to her parents and asked if they would mind if she walked to the Gerhard’s, ostensibly, to thank them once again for helping Ivan. He smiled and said, “Sure, and give them our best. But honey, I feel rain in these knees, you best hurry, or you’ll get wet.”

Therese washed her face and hands and combed her hair, then brushed her teeth with Colgate powder in the hope it would break up the onions on her breath. In the interest of time and weather, she left on her work dress and ankle boots and headed out at a jog.

The very first raindrops were striking her face as she climbed the steps to the Gerhard’s porch. Therese fretted because Carol’s Packard was nowhere to be seen, only the two Fords. She knocked on the door. Mildred, their housekeeper and cook, answered the door. “Hello, Therese, you about got wet, girl!”

“I did. How are you today, Miss Mildred?

“Fine, thanks, and you?”

“I’m well … are Miss Abby or Miss Carol here?”

“Well, Miss Abby ran into town to go to the bank; she said she wouldn’t be back before supper. Miss Carol went down to the barn to take Bev for a ride a couple of hours ago. I didn’t fix her lunch; she told me not to worry about it.”

“Really? You think it would be okay if I walk down there to see if she is back from her ride?”

“Oh, that’ll be fine, Therese, but you might want to wait until this shower lets up. I don’t think it will last long.”

Therese looked out over the fields and woods, considered waiting, then shook her head and said, “Oh, that’s okay, I’ll run.”

Mildred watched Therese take two of the porch steps at a time, turn, and dart off towards the barn. She cackled, “Crazy girl.”

Therese reached the barn only to find no sign of Carol or Bev. It was a heavy shower; the rain beat on the tin metal roof of the barn. The rain’s timing was perfect; it would help the nutrients settle into the cotton plants. She loved the way the Gerhard’s barn smelled: earthy, organic, and warm. Abby had a little mirror hanging by one of the stalls. It made Therese chuckle, but that did not prevent the young, natural beauty from checking her own visage. Her wet hair brought pause. She began to pull her fingers down through her deep brown strands to wring them out.

Therese heard the barking of a dog in the distance and recognized the sound of Mr. Gerhard’s hound, General Pershing. “Persh” was excitedly running beside a horse and rider. Therese recognized the chestnut filly as Bev, and she could have discerned her Carol from a mile away.

Horse, rider, and their noisy escort neared the barn. Carol beamed upon seeing Therese. Therese was so excited she shivered at the sight of Carol dressed in her tall boots, riding pants, and cream cotton blouse. As they entered the sheltering barn, Therese grasped Bev’s bridle to hold and steady the frisky creature as Carol dismounted. Carol pulled off her summer weight fedora to let the soaked, golden locks fall. She shook droplets at the rowdy dog and commanded, “Get on, Persh … go on now.” The hound blinked and headed up to the house to see if Mildred had put out any table scraps for him. Carol stepped close to Therese, squeezed the captivated teen’s bicep, and kissed her. “Hello, Angel… I see you got drenched as well… you’re shaking.” She leaned in to hug her, adding warming rubs to her back.

Therese nervously asked, “What if Mr. Joe—“

“Shh, darling, with the cotton ‘laid by,’ Abby told him to take the day off.”

After the girl’s shivers subsided, Carol released her with another kiss and started removing Bev’s saddle. They double-teamed Bev’s shiny coat; wiped down and brushed, the filly calmed. Carol asked, “Would you be a dear and hold her while I toss down some fresh hay from the loft. I mucked out her stall this morning but wanted to let it dry and air while we rode.”

“Sure.”

Therese admired Carol’s beautiful posterior as the blonde climbed the ladder to the hayloft. Carol had tossed up a pitchfork before the climb. She began to send wonderful smelling clumps raining down. The hay ceased falling, but Carol continued to bump around a moment before she came down. Carol climbed down and vigorously attacked the task of covering Bev’s stall with the hay. When she finished, she leaned the pitchfork against the wall and took the filly from Therese to lead it into its warm, safe space.

Abby’s cot was now folded and propped against one of the support beams with her blanket draped down and over it. Carol grabbed the blanket and coaxed, “Come with me.”

The rain had slowed, but it was still steadily falling. Therese numbly followed Carol up the ladder and into the loft. Carol shook out the blanket then handed one end to Therese. Therese now realized what delayed Carol’s descent earlier. Carol had prepared an alluring six by six-foot space between the mountains of hay. They spread the blanket and admired the space. Carol unbuttoned her blouse, removed it, and draped the wet garment neatly over the railing to dry. She did the same with her brassiere then plopped down on the blanket. Carol struggled with her riding boots off. Therese laughed and pulled them off for her. Carol started wriggling out of her riding pants. She urged Therese, “C’mon, slowpoke, catch up.”

Therese’s wet clothes had soon joined Carol‘s in an enticing display. Carol was resting on one elbow with an outstretched hand welcoming her ‘country girl.’ They embraced side-by-side and kissed. Carol noted, “Such a good fit, don’t you think?”

“I do … hand in glove.”

“How poetic, ‘hand in glove’ I love that, dear, who is which?”

“Oh, I don’t care … please do those things to me again.”

“My pleasure, Angel.”

“Ooh,” Therese sighed as Carol began to massage her firm, round breasts.

They heard a vehicle at the house. Therese tensed. Carol pressed her hand on Therese’s tummy to still her and listened intently. Squeaky truck doors opened and closed, and the engine noise faded away. Carol assured, “That was just Mildred’s son picking her up in his old truck.”

“Thank goodness.”

“Yes … we have hours.”

“Please …”

“Surely … this?” Carol asked as she slipped her fingers into Therese’s moist pocket.

Therese nodded as she tried to catch her breath.

Carol was transfixed with the sensitive creature that writhed, wiggled, and moaned around her hand. She sank down into a long kiss. Their tongues fought for position, one trying to out-caress the other in an intense duel. Carol pulled her hand and crawled on top of Therese, pressing and squirming in bliss. They grasped hands over their heads in beautiful contrast; Therese’s tanned, calloused, and blistered fingers entwined with Carol’s pale, soft, yet strong digits.

Therese dove down to explore Carol’s clit with her mouth. It caught Carol off guard, and she loved it. Therese brought her strong hand to join the play. Carol screamed, so Therese gently covered her mouth with her weak hand in the slight chance a soggy farm boy might be returning from the Lucy Branch with his cane pole and a string of bluegill. Therese worked Carol hard and long. With her lovely thighs quivering from her umpteenth orgasm, Carol begged Therese for a chance to breathe.

Quickly recovered, Carol rolled Therese onto her knees. Carol placed her left hand on Therese’s back and, from behind, sent the thumb and fingers of her right hand into places Therese did not know they would go. Therese grabbed up a fistful of blanket and placed it between her teeth to somewhat muffle her screams of ecstasy.

The rain had stopped and sunshine beamed between the planks in the walls of the barn. The heat and humidity had the lovers panting.

“Oh, Therese, I wish we could run down to that little stream and jump in.”

“I know, that would be nice, but we can’t.”

“Just a thought.”

“Hey, I have an alternative.”

Mr. Gerhard had constructed an ingenious cistern in the barn that collected rainwater from a catch on the outside. They took turns dumping buckets of water on one another until they laughed to the point of collapse. They dressed in their still damp clothes and exited the barn. After walking side by side, yet three feet apart, to the house, Therese veered to head home.

“See ya.”

“See ya.”


	8. A Change of Plans

Mid-August, Therese heard a car engine approaching their house. She dashed out, and her heart leaped after she spotted Carol sitting up on the back of her car seat waving at her. It was late on Thursday afternoon. She dashed the couple of hundred feet to the fence line to greet her love.

Therese strategically stopped at the fence and gazed at Carol. Carol returned the look with a smile for the longest. Carol finally spoke, “Hey, Angel, can I pick you up down on the road tomorrow morning at ten.”

“Yes.”

“I want to take you shopping for some college woman clothes.”

“Oh, Carol, I haven’t even got all the tuition yet. I’m not sure I’ll be able to start in September.”

“I am. I called down to that college of yours on Abby’s phone and found out what tuition was plus books and housing. I’m going to pay it for you.”

“Carol, I can’t … won’t let you do that. It’s too much.”

“None of that now … I insist, and I’m not going to have any arguments.”

Therese glanced off to the southern horizon as if she could see the campus miles away.

Carol pulled her back, “Look … we can fuss over this later, but in the meantime, I’m going to take my girlfriend clothes shopping tomorrow.”

Best dress, hair, and even a little makeup, Therese was the picture of beauty at 10:00 a.m. on Friday as she stood waiting for Carol. Carol was only a couple of minutes late. As Therese hopped in the passenger seat, she was disappointed to see a look of concern on Carol’s face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Of all things, your moonshining friend, Dannie McElroy, called out at Abby’s this morning and asked to speak to me.”

“Really … what about?”

“He said that he and his brother really needed to speak to you and me as soon as possible. I told him that was simple enough as we already had plans to come into town today. He asked if we could meet him and Phil at Mountain Tom’s this morning. Dannie said you would know where that place was.”

Therese nodded, “I do. It’s down behind the Florence Cemetery … a bootlegger's joint. We’re headed the right way, just turn left up ahead onto the Cloverdale road and go to Florence … just like we did in July.”

“Therese, don’t be insulted, but after everything that has happened, I must ask; you don’t think Dannie and Phil would be wanting more money to keep quiet, do you … about the … you know?”

“Oh, no … not them. They’re family, Carol, and besides, there’s a code.”

“Of course … I’m sorry I even asked?

“No, no … don’t be. It’s understandable.”

“Dannie is in love with you, you know?”

“I do.”

“Good. I just wanted to make sure.”

Carol and Therese parked Casper across the street from Mountain Tom’s. Therese cautioned, “Carol, you wait here, and I’ll go check and see if they are in there. I’ll wave to you if it’s safe to come in.”

“Okay, but you be careful.”

“I will.”

As Therese walked into the narrow but long ramshackle building, Carol opened the glove box and transferred Bonnie to her skirt pocket. A minute later, Therese stepped out on the facility’s porch and waved to Carol. Carol hurried to join her.

“Dannie and Phil are in the back; follow me.”

The place was dark and dank inside, and it smelled of sweat, liquor, and fried foods. A large man in overalls sat at a table with a plate of biscuits before him. He nodded and grinned. A raw-boned woman stood near him and suspiciously eyed the ladies, especially the immaculate Carol. After passing several more rooms, they found the boys waiting for them.

Phil spoke, “Hey, Rese … Hello, Carol. We’ve got somebody y’all need to meet. He’s down here in Ol’ Tom’s basement.”

Dannie opened a door leading to a set of downward running steps. He led the women to the basement, with Phil following. Phil closed the door behind them.

Two kerosene lanterns illuminated the dusty space. Centered between rows of boxes, jars, cans, and jugs sat a man tied to a ladder-back chair with a gag running tightly through his mouth and around his head. His head slumped forward.

Phil explained, “We were down at the Reeder yesterday waiting to collect when this fella stopped by the desk on his way to supper. After Donnie Meeks called us over to pay, we matter-of-factly asked about the stranger. Donnie said he was a Yankee salesman that came into town by train. The guy asked about the Gerhards. He thought it was strange how the last such stranger had left town without so much as a goodbye.

“We decided to try and follow him and see what he was up to. He went in several businesses, ate at the Blue Bird, and around dark walked down Poplar. He paused at Peggy Black’s place. That was it for us. It was dead as a hammer downtown and especially on that little vacant block of Poplar near the Baptist church. Sure enough, he took Poplar headed back south; we figured he was going back to the hotel. As he walked that empty stretch, we pulled up beside him and acted like we were new in town. Dannie asked for directions to Needmore. The guy shrugged us off, saying he was from out of town as well and did not know the area. We asked if he would like some liquor. That got his attention. We pulled over. When I opened the toolbox in the back to show him our inventory, Dannie clumped him on the head with that little hickory club he whittled last winter. So, here he is. Despite us slapping him around some, he is sticking by his salesman bullshit.”

Dannie added, “Here is his billfold. He has a Maryland driver's license and two-twenty in cash… no sign of a badge on this one. Oh, and this .380 automatic was on his hip tucked in his waistband. Phil also held up the salesman’s room key and a switchblade knife.”

Carol and Therese glanced at the I.D. and pistol. Carol kept the driver's license but handed the flat little handgun back to Dannie.

A shadow fell over Carol. In her most charming voice, she asked, “I’ve met Mr. John Blaine Acton! Phil, may I borrow that knife?”

“Yes, ma’am, but be careful it’s razor-sharp and hair-triggered.”

Carol said, “Oh, I’m familiar with these. I saw them all the time in the tenements of Baltimore.”

She held it gingerly, then shifted her grip and expertly pressed the button on the side; the five-inch blade snapped open. During this conversation, the thug came to; his eyes popped wide open with the flash of the shiny steel blade in the flickering lamplight.

Phil asked, “Carol do you want me to take off that gag so you can question him?”

“What’s the point? This son of a bitch has nothing to say that I would care to hear. I know why he’s here, and I know who sent him. Folks, this is Johnny Acton… a Baltimore hood and gun-for-hire. Once, I watched a woman die of internal bleeding, waiting for an ambulance that never came. This monster had beaten and kicked her repeatedly to terminate the pregnancy of his making. He was arrested but walked when no witnesses came forth. Her mother told me he did this to her daughter, but with younger children to raise, she could not risk testifying.”

Therese hadn’t realized it, but she had brought her hand to her mouth. She breathed heavily between her fingers as this situation unfolded.

“So, have you boys checked for a money belt?”

“Well, no, we have not,” answered Phil embarrassedly.

“Oh, well, let’s see what he’s got down there.”

Carol slipped her left hand behind his belt and pulled it forward, then she eased the blade behind it with her right hand and effortlessly sliced through the belt, waistband, and the seam down his fly. “Oh, damn, no cash belt. Aww, look at that, the poor baby has pissed himself.”

“Dannie, Phil, you are welcome to step out if you prefer. Therese, why don’t you go with them and use that key to clean out Mr. Acton’s room as you did with Tucker’s.”

“No, I’m not leaving you.”

“Baby girl, I don’t want you to see this.”

“No, I’m staying, and that’s that.”

“Okay, guys, we’ll wait here for you. If you don’t find a sizeable sum of cash, I’ll pay you a couple of grand myself and five hundred to Mr. ‘Mountain’ as well.”

Phil and Dannie paled and headed out. After they closed the door, Carol wondered, “I’m beginning to wonder where Harge’s money came from. I should have known he would have no way to maintain our pre-Depression lifestyle by any legitimate means. But, dirty or clean, I’m keeping that suitcase of cash I have in Casper’s trunk. He can send a dozen of these cocksuckers after me, and I’ll kill them all.”

Committed, Therese murmured, “We’ll kill them all.”

Johnny was crying. He gagged and choked as his salty tears and sinus fluids ran down his nose and cheeks into his gagged mouth, filled his sinuses, and drained into his throat.

Carol glanced at the suit coat and tie cast to the side by Phil and Dannie. “What a natty dresser you are, Johnny. Ooh, nice shirt!” Carol sarcastically scowled as she grabbed both sides of his collar and ripped the shirt violently open. Buttons flew, and she gasped, “No undershirt! You really are a scuzzy little shit. Good thing; it simplifies this procedure. She firmly pressed about his bony sternum until she found the spot she was searching for. Carol brought the dagger point of the switchblade to his chest, just touching her fingertip. “Look away, Angel.”

Therese shook her head and determinedly stared at the knife blade.

Carol shrugged, then plunged the blade into his heart. After twisting the blade vigorously, she pushed the handle down, then up, and withdrew it.

He gasped, shook violently for a long quarter-minute, and expired. Carol stood back and watched his eyes glaze, felt for and found no pulse, then stepped back.

The boys must have known how this would end; they had spread an old drop cloth under the rickety chair. Carol grabbed a Ball jar of white lightning from a nearby shelf, unscrewed the lid, and let the ring and cap jingle to the ground. She washed her hands and the knife with the booze. She wiped them on the only clean corner of the drop cloth. Carol stood and enjoyed a long swig from the jar. She offered the last finger to Therese. Therese usually avoided the homemade hooch, but this day she made an exception. She drained the vessel.

They went up and sat on a bench located on the porch at the back of Mountain Tom’s. It was hot, but at least they were in the shade. Carol removed Highland and Win from Mica, and they were soon enjoying their Chesterfields.

“Therese, I’m going away for a while.”

“When? Where?”

“Where ever my car will take me … south … soon.”

Their eyes met.

“And, I thought perhaps you’d like to come with me … would you?”

“Yes, yes I would.”

“We won’t be back in time for your start of school.”

“That’s okay. I’m young … I don’t even know if I want to be a teacher.”

“You are so wise, young lady.”

“Wise? I don’t know about that … definitely in love, though.”

“That’s mutual, darling.”

“Oh, and this Introduction to Homicide course taught by Professor Carol Aird is quite engaging.”

Carol started laughing, and Therese joined her. Just as the laughter subsided, Tom’s leathery woman stepped out with big glasses of lemonade for the two of them. Therese smiled, “Thank you, Miss Froney, that’s mighty sweet of you.”

Carol tasted the lemonade and grinned, “That’s delicious.”

“I know, isn’t it?”

Froney next emerged with two cathead biscuits.

Carol chimed, “Thank you, sweet lady.”

Froney nodded and disappeared once again into the depths of the big shanty.

Therese whispered, “I’ve never been sure if she is mute or simply doesn’t like to talk.”

“Well, she speaks volumes with those shiny, black eyes.”

“Yes, she does, and I bet she was beautiful in her younger years.”

“I agree … it’s still there if you look for it.”

“You’re right.”

“What’s this, ham?”

“Yep, cured in a smokehouse, I imagine.” Therese took a cautious bite, and as she chewed, covered her mouth and judged, “It’s good!”

Carol chuckled and took a big bite. After working the bite for a moment, she agreed, “It is!” After Carol swallowed and chased it with lemonade, she said, “Dang, that meat is salty… what a lovely combination with the lemonade. I’m starved. Isn’t that horrible to have such an appetite after sticking that goon? Surely, my soul will burn in hell.”

“Oh, I don’t believe in all that.”

“Therese Belivet, you never cease to amaze.

Phil and Dannie stepped out on the porch, grinning.

Carol exclaimed, “You found it!”

Phil responded, “Yes, ma’am. This time over three grand was in the lining of his suitcase. We just gave Tom and Froney their five and took our two thousand. Here’s the difference.”

“No, keep it. Consider it payment for services to be rendered.”

Dannie asked, “What?”

“Therese and I are going away for a while. Guys, my hubby is in trouble with the mob over something I did. He wants me back. It’s too hot here, and I don’t mean the weather.”

Phil stated, “We understand that. Where are y’all—”?

Carol nodded and hugged him and Dannie.

Phil swooned in the hug from the beautiful woman but had the wherewithal to ask, “Services to be rendered?”

“Oh yes, we need you two to keep an eye out for Abby Gerhard. If more of these thugs come lurking around, they might approach her or her family members.”

“Peggy Black and Mr. Gerhard?”

“Yes.”

“Can do.”

“Froney brought the same refreshments to the boys. They all sat, ate, and talked for a while.”

Carol noticed Dannie wearing a watch and asked, “Dannie, what time is it?”

“Nearly half-past one.”

“Thanks. Therese, sweetie, we need to get moving. Phil… Dannie… do you guys have this?”

Phil answered, “Sure, we’ll tidy up the basement, wait until dark, and take this guy to keep his predecessor company.”

Therese hugged them both. Dannie was last, and he paused to say with tear filled eyes, “Rese, I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, hon … oh, don’t say anything about us leaving to Jane. I need to take care of that in my own way.”

“Sure thing, girl. By the way, I put that little Colt .380 automatic under your seat in ‘Casper.’ Be careful; it’s loaded. Get Carol to show you how to use it.”

“Thanks, buddy. You check in on Jane every chance you get.”

“I will. Bye.”

“Bye-bye.”

As Carol and Therese drove away, Carol stated, “Well, this changes what I had in mind for your trousseau. Let’s just go to that Rogers Department Store and pick you out a nice traveling skirt and blouse and some new shoes. We’ll save the real shopping for Rich’s in Atlanta and stay at the Georgian Terrace one night.”

After Rogers, the women placed their packages in Casper’s back seat and started to pull out. Therese asked, “Carol? Will you buy me something else?”

Absolutely floored, Carol stammered, “Of course, darling, whatever you want.”

There is a hardware store on Seminary Street. I was in there with Daddy last year. They had a rifle that—”

“Done! One block east, right?”

“Yes, the store is across from the post office.”

“Therese excitedly stepped into the hardware store. Carol followed, smiling.”

The owner stepped up to greet them, “How may I help you beautiful ladies on this fine day?”

Therese anxiously eyed the rack of long guns; “I saw a little Winchester lever-action in here last fall. I bet you sold it.”

“Hmm… oh, the Winchester Model 92 in .32-20 WCF? No, here it is.”

Shielded from view by a big shotgun, the proprietor plucked the carbine from its spot and levered the action open to check the chamber. He handed it to Therese.

She worked the action several times then shouldered it.

The proprietor, going for a sale, beamed, “A perfect fit, young lady. That’s as pretty a picture as ever was made of Annie Oakley. Go ahead and dry fire it… it has a sweet trigger.”

Therese cocked the hammer and took a sight picture on a can of paint at the far end of the store, then squeezed the trigger. More smiles.

Carol winked at him. She reached over and examined the price tag, asking, “It’s brand new?”

“Yes, ma’am. Brand new. I have the box and owner’s manual in the back. I tell you what. Ladies, nobody’s been buying fine guns like this since this Depression settled in … just a few utilitarian shotguns and .22 rifles. I’ve had this carbine for two years; I can make you a honey of a deal.”

Carol heard the desperation in the businessman’s voice and said, “We’ll pay your tag price, sir, if it’s what she wants. Therese?”

Therese nodded and smiled at Carol rewarding her lover with the knee-weakening twin dimples.

The excited hardware man darted to the back and retrieved the box. Upon his return, he proudly announced, “You may pay that price, ma’am, but I insist on throwing in the two boxes of cartridges I have in stock. I’ll not be able to sell them around here.”

On leaving the store, Carol asked, “Are you a good rifle shot, Therese?”

Therese just laughed.


	9. The Burning of Atlanta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers, please take note that the aforementioned ninety-two thousand dollars in one of Carol's suitcases would be the equivalent of 1.8 million dollars in 2021.

“Will you take care of her, Miss Carol?”

“I’ll protect her with my life; nothing bad is going to happen to your daughter, Mr. Belivet. I’m sorry we can’t tell you exactly where we are going… we just want to follow our noses. I want Therese to see some of the world before she settles into college and work. I’ll make sure she writes often.”

Therese had cautioned Carol and talked her out of leaving a sizeable sum of cash with her family. Having never had such, she feared the management of a windfall of even only $500 would cause more harm than good, especially given her father’s fondness for the drink. Carol decided to leave that amount in the care of Abby. Abby could hire farm workers to help the Belivets with the cotton picking and the like, and upon her discretion, take care of emergencies. Carol and Therese did leave the family with a considerable amount of supplies and food stores such as white flour, sugar, salt, canned goods, vinegar, kerosene, feed, sundries, .22 caliber rifle cartridges, and 12 gauge shotgun shells. Therese chose, and Carol purchased a new outfit of clothes for each member of her family, including footwear. The children would be well dressed for the start of school in two weeks, and with a new dress and brand new overalls, Jane and Josef would be ready for anything that came their way.

Jane's eyes began to tear. Admiring Therese in her new traveling outfit, she complimented, “You look so pretty, Therese … like a real lady.”

“Well, I’ve had a fine example in you, Jane.” They hugged for a long moment and emitted muffled sobs.

Therese had already hugged and kissed every sibling. Her last embrace was for her father. “I’m proud of you, Daddy. You take care of this bunch. I love you… don’t let me down.” She would not say she was sorry for leaving; Therese had been a loyal daughter and sister, but she was ready to turn the page.

Carol and Therese waved and drove away at their goaled departure time of eight under a Monday morning’s blue sky. Carol had fully packed earlier at Abby’s and said her goodbyes. Abby was still melancholy over Carol and Therese’s romance, yet she sincerely expressed sorrow over their departure. Abby was frustrated about their vague destination, but she respected her dear friend well enough to let it go.

After reaching Florence, they drove east to Athens then turned south again on Highway 31 to pass through Decatur. Carol had purchased the latest U. S. highway atlas at a bookstore in Baltimore before driving to Alabama. The clever Therese settled in as navigator with the fascinating compilation of maps. She soon had the legend memorized and knew how many miles the end of her finger represented.

After Cullman, Alabama, they began to meander southeast towards Atlanta, following small highways and country roads. Carol considered trading cars because of the Twin Six’s high profile, but she could not bear to part with her beloved Casper. Besides, the automobile had never given her a minute’s trouble. She planned to have it fully serviced at a Packard dealership in Atlanta.

As they crossed the Alabama/Georgia state line, Therese thought they should practice. “Aunt Helen, would you say we had three more hours?”

“Yes, Connie… about that. I’m so pleased my brother let you holiday with me.”

“I know, Daddy surprised me with that decision; he has always been overprotective.”

“Well, you are a young woman now, and he must start letting go sooner or later. I think your mother would approve … God rest her soul.”

“Auntie, did you say you made our reservations at the Georgian Terrace?”

“Yes, for the best they have … in the names of Helen Barnum and her niece, Constance Cleary.”

“Will the beds have silk sheets, Auntie?”

“Of course, my dear.”

“Yummy!” exclaimed Therese as she watched Carol’s blonde hair dance in the wind and sunshine.

“I’ll say, ‘yummy’! We’ll order room service.”

“Oh, Carol, can we spend one whole day in the room?”

Carol laughed at her ‘niece’ breaking her cover, “Uh-huh… I like the way you’re thinking, you luscious peach.”

“Peaches … we’re in the right state for those.”

“Yes, let’s stop at the next stand we see and buy some.”

They came across a fruit vendor mid-afternoon and stopped. The women carefully selected a half dozen. They walked over to a shady spot and leaned forward to protect their clothes as they devoured the succulent fruit. Carol kept a little stack of hand towels in the car. They giggled as they passed one of the towels back and forth to wipe the juices from their mouths and chins.

They reached Atlanta at six and were checking in to the Georgian Terrace Hotel at the corner of Peachtree and Ponce de Leon a half-hour later. A man parked their car, and bellhops carried their luggage. Therese’s assignment was to never let “the suitcase” out of her sight. No easy task given the farm girl’s awe as she scanned the sumptuous lobby. After checking in, the concierge hailed, “Ronny, Paul, please see Mrs. Barnum and Miss Cleary to their suite.”

Carol and Therese exchanged tight little smiles in the elevator as the bellhops stared at the doors. They reached their floor and were soon in the suite. Carol passed a generous tip to the young men after the bags were placed. He briefed them on the features of their rooms. Ronny handed Carol the room key.

Therese stepped to the window, and in her well-rehearsed east coast accent, said, “Aunt Helen, this is wonderful … and such a view!”

After the men departed and closed the door behind them, Carol raced to Therese’s room and messed up the bed. “There, I wouldn’t want to forget that.”

Therese collapsed on Carol’s bed laughing.

Carol was tempted to dive on top of her, but she went to the windows instead and pulled the shears. She started undressing, then asked, “Did you see that big tub?”

“I did, but there is a shower … I’ve never had a shower.”

“We’ll just have to remedy that right now.”

Fully unclothed, they hung their outfits, walked hand and hand to the tub, and pulled the curtain. Carol soon had the water’s temperature adjusted; then, she shifted the flow to the showerhead. Therese moaned as the water streamed down, drenching her hair and caressing her body. Carol joined her, and they stood in an embrace, sharing countless long, slow kisses.

Carol soaped up a plush washcloth and began to lather Therese from head to toe. Therese returned the luxury for Carol. They rinsed off. Then they sat down facing one another with their backs against their respective ends of the tub. It was as much a pool as a tub. They plugged the drain and increased the water temperature. The hot water slowly surrounded engulfed them. As it eased up over their entangled legs, Carol massaged and teased Therese’s clitoris with her toes. Therese laughed with glee and performed the same dalliance on Carol, very aggressively. Their eyes seared into one another’s.

Carol gasped, “You are such a naughty girl?”

Therese smiled. The dimples were all that was needed to bring carol to her first orgasm of the evening. Therese chuckled wickedly as her lover’s legs shook and quivered. She unrelentingly drove her toes into Carol. Carol had lost this duel and withdrew her feet to let them thrash about with each new wave of ecstasy. The water was nearing their chins, so Therese reached to turn it off. She slipped over to wrap her arms around Carol and rest her head on Carol's shoulder. They soaked.

“I love you, Carol.”

“I can tell, Angel, and I love you.”

After a while, the water began to cool, and the skin puckered on their fingers.

They stood and stepped out of the tub. The big hotel towels felt glorious as they dried off.

Carol announced, “I feel like eating another peach.”

“We ate th... oh!”

Carol took her hand and pulled Therese to the bed. It was Carol’s turn now. She pulled back the covers to expose the silky sheets. Carol pushed Therese back into the mountain of bed pillows, spread her legs, and scooted between them. Carol gently tongued and suckled Therese’s breasts. She took her mouth to one and her hand to the other, back and forth, and back and forth. The girl’s alabaster skin began to flush. That deepened to a rosy glow after Carol took her mouth to Therese’s moist naturale eius debent. Timeless moments later, Therese came dizzyingly hard. They pulled up the covers and spooned. The hotel's ingenious ceiling ventilation system cooled the suite as the sun vanished below the horizon.

Famished at nine, Carol called room service. She ordered two beers, shrimp cocktails, a porterhouse, and potatoes. When the staff member knocked, Therese darted off to her room and closed the door. Carol donned one of the hotel’s luxuriant robes to let the server in and sign for the meal. After he left, Carol called, “The coast is clear, darling.”

He had set everything out on the room’s small dining table, but they carried it over to Carol’s bed, tuned the radio to music, and feasted with the silky covers pulled up to their tummies. They toasted to their love with the long-necked bottles.


	10. I Love That on You

After room service delivered a delightful breakfast, the lovers chatted away until nine. Carol kissed her girl and said, “I know we talked of a whole day in the room, but I would rather go shopping today and leave tomorrow. Would you be okay with that, Angel?”

“Yes, that’s a good idea; we don’t need to linger in this busy city too long.”

After showering and dressing, they carried the padlocked suitcase of cash, now named Nonna Gu after Carol’s dear departed grandmother, down to the lobby and had it labeled and secured in the hotel’s vault. Then they kept appointments in the hotel’s beauty shop. They each had their own beautician with curtained workstations. Carol looked as stunning as ever after her hair and nails were done. She sat and waited for Therese in the coffee shop. Therese was another matter. She had seen an edgy short cut in a fashion magazine and asked the stylist if it was doable. The woman laughed and said, “Honey, you’ll be a firecracker with that. I’ll sharpen up those beautiful eyebrows of yours as well. Let’s do it!”

Carol was not aware of Therese’s selection. She did a double-take when Therese emerged from the shop. “Connie, my goodness, you’re stunning! Here, let me go pay that woman and give her a huge tip.”

Just barely hungry, they had watercress sandwiches and iced tea in the smaller of the hotel’s two restaurants. They took a cab to Rich’s. Carol had the best time listening to and watching Therese as the wide-eyed girl joyfully worked her way through the ladies' departments. When asked, Carol was always subtle but honest with her opinions; however, she encouraged Therese to express her own sense of style and tone.

Carol had not been specific about their destination. Frankly, she didn’t know herself, but she directed Therese to seek lightweight, airy clothing suitable for a sultry Florida August. Cotton, linen, cambric, and seersucker were the fabrics of choice. With the end of the season and the economy down, such clothing was marked down considerably. Therese modeled the outfits for Carol, as did she for Therese. The sales clerks hovered, frequently offering cold beverages, hot tea, and sweets.

Therese finished the afternoon with three dresses: a colorful seersucker sundress, one linen evening dress, and a cotton day dress. She selected several blouses and tops, a cambric skirt, and two pairs of the wide-legged trousers that were all the rage. One pair each of heels, flats, sandals, and sneakers covered the footwear. Carol provided much input on the selection of Therese’s two pairs of shorts and three bathing suits. When Therese stepped out of the changing room in a striped navy and white top with the white shorts and sneakers, Carol gasped, “How cute!”

Carol had a valise full of summer clothes, but she selected a sundress of her own after Therese remarked, “I love that on you.” She also chose some seersucker shorts after Therese whispered, “Your bottom looks great in those.”

They returned to the hotel in the evening with their hands full of shopping bags. Back in the hotel room they tossed the bags on Therese’s bed, and after getting naked, crawled into Carol’s. They made love then napped. Later, they spruced up, dressed for dinner, and sought out the hotel’s finer restaurant.

The ladies slept in the next morning. About ten, Rich’s delivered a set of luggage purchased the day before for Therese. Therese smiled at the biggest suitcase in the set; thirty-five inches by twenty-five, it would easily hold her 33-inch “trapper” length carbine.

Carol read her mind and asked, “Have you named that rifle yet?”

“I have; it’s Cody.”

“After Buffalo Bill?”

Therese chuckled, “No, our best hunting dog ever was named Cody.”

“That’s precious, Therese … I’ll go pull ‘Cody’ out of my big case and set it on your bed for you to pack.” 

Carol had the Packard dealership pick up her car the day before for service and maintenance. Parking called just after eleven to inform her that Casper was back. Carol asked for them to send the driver up with the bill for her to pay. He came and went. They packed, left a tip on the dresser for housekeeping, and walked to the elevator. On the way out, they collected Nonna Gu from the vault. The posted check out time was two. Valets were opening Casper’s doors for them at a quarter-to.

They drove from Atlanta headed south. Casper was all washed, waxed, oiled, and greased with new belts, shocks, and tires. Carol was thrilled driving her “like new” automobile. She took them all the way to Florida with a lone “potty and gas” stop in Valdosta, Georgia.”

They reached the outskirts of Jacksonville, Florida, at nine. Carol liked the looks of a well-lit holiday court. The woman at the desk said, “We have two single rooms, or the President Wilson Suite is available at an attractive rate.”

Carol considered for a moment, and in the interest of appearances, replied, “The two singles will be fine.”

Therese spoke up, “Aunt Helen, why not take the President Wilson… I mean, if the rate is attractive?”

Carol slowly glanced back over her shoulder. Shielded from the desk clerk, she winked at Therese.

They got an early start the next day, heading hard south on Route 1. Carol wanted to avoid Miami; she feared crossing paths with some vacationing Marylander acquaintance. They spent the night at a travel court north of the city, then shot through it bright and early on Friday. Carol had set her sights; they were headed to the Keys.

Therese studied the South Florida page in her atlas. Yes, it was her Rand McNally now. She was beside herself with excitement, studying the narrow thread of roadway skipping along some tiny dots before terminating far out in the big blue ocean.


	11. A Quiet Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://imgur.com/frxl5kx)  
>  Packard Twin Six

A little research indicated that the primary access to Monroe County’s string of islands was a railway running over stretches of land and sea. They found a ferry that would deliver them and Casper to the islands. Carol thought it best to start with the main and last island of the archipelago, Key West.

They carefully drove down the ramp of the ferry and began to explore the little four-mile by one-mile county seat. The Depression had hit hard. There was some tourist activity, but in general, the people busied themselves as shopkeepers, cigar makers, marine salvagers, those involved with fishing and sponging, and lastly, some growers of limes, tomatoes, melons, and pineapples.

It was getting on suppertime, and they stopped at a diner to grab a bite. Carol noticed photographs on the wall. She recognized images of Ernest Hemingway. On the way out, she paused to examine them more closely. A thin, white-haired man stood and asked, do you know Papa, ma’am?

“Uh, no … I’ve just read a couple of his books. I forgot he frequents down here.”

“Yes, he is away in Africa at present.”

“Oh, well … that must be exciting. I’m sure quite the tale will be generated from the adventure.”

“I imagine so … hey, are you ladies staying on the island?”

“We just arrived today. We need a place to stay … at least for tonight.”

“Really? Would you be staying longer, if you could find suitable accommo—” He stopped and tapped his brow with his finger. “I’m sorry, that was rude; I’m getting ahead of myself. Let me start over. My name is Hardy McClain. I’m the caretaker of several properties for our seasonal residents.”

Carol extended her hand and gave a firm gripped handshake, “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. McClain, my name is Helen Barnum, and this is my niece, Constance Cleary.”

Therese shook hands and smiled, “Nice to meet you, sir.”

“May we sit a minute more and talk, Mrs. Barnum?”

“Of course.”

They returned to his little table by the front window.

Hardy explained, “The reason I inquired about your plans is in fact related to Mr. Hemingway. There have been break-ins along the islands this summer. A new thing… a sign of the horrible times, I guess.”

“I hate to hear that,” commented Carol.

“Here is the situation, Helen … uh, may I call you Helen?”

“Surely, and my dear Constance goes by Connie.”

“In that case, I’m just plain old Hardy.”

They all laughed.

Carol redirected, “Your situation?”

“Oh, yes, ma’am … I’ll get straight to the matter at hand; The Hemingways’ house is empty, probably for several weeks if not more, I need someone to live in the house, keep it tidy, and well… prevent its being such a burglar’s target. The tricky part is finding someone that will not… how should I put it… not disturb their personal possessions.”

“I see. If we were to take on such a position, would we pay rent?”

“Just twenty dollars a month to cover utilities and the like.”

Carol looked at Therese. Therese shrugged. Carol asked, “May we see the home?”

“Absolutely, I’m in the green MG; just follow me over.”

After touring the two-story French Colonial structure, Carol asked, “Will you need references, Hardy?”

Usually, I would, but based on your demeanor, poise, and obvious financial stability, I could care less about references. However, I will need to come by once a week to check on a few things.”

Therese had become somewhat the money handler for the pair. Carol nodded to her, and Therese handed Mr. Hardy a twenty.

A bit surprised, Hardy said, “Okay, I guess it’s a done deal. Will you have other things or parties arriving?”

“No, you see… I’m a widow, and I have no children, so my widowed brother was kind enough to let me provide Connie with an extended tour of the U. S. and, possibly, Europe. I really wanted her to see some of the world before she begins college next year. That said, we are tired of traveling and wanted to enjoy a quiet place near the ocean for a while. Everything we need is in our car; there will be no deliveries.”

“Well, you’ve certainly found the right spot, ladies; it’s pretty quiet here, and the beach is just a short walk away. You are more than welcome to move in tonight. May I help you with your bags?”

“That’s not necessary, Hardy. We can use the exercise after sitting in a car all day.”

“In that case, I’ll say goodnight. Oh, I’ve had the post office accumulate the Hemingways’ mail, and I pick it up once a week. Occasionally, they write and ask me to forward it to someplace or the other. If a correspondence slips into the mailbox here at the house, please just pop it in the box by the kitchen door. Of course, the electricity is on, but the phone is disconnected during their absence.”

“Thank you, Hardy, you have been such a dear and a pleasure to work with.”

“As have you, Helen. Here is a list I had printed for new arrivals: grocer, restaurants, service providers, our doctor, and some of the amenities available in Key West.”

“How thoughtful.”

“Ladies, I bid you goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”


	12. Dream

Therese and Carol had finished unpacking. They weren’t sure how frequent rain showers were down here, so they put the top up on Casper and locked the car doors. Hardy had pointed out which two bedrooms they could use. One had two twins, and the other had a queen. The room with two beds was for “Connie”; they stacked their luggage in its closet with Nonna Gu on the bottom. The closet had a key in the door, so they locked it and put the key under the edge of the room’s dresser. Carol and Therese’s room, or “Helen’s,” was perfect for them, with a beautiful view of the property’s garden. Given the rash of burglaries, Therese leaned Cody by the nightstand. Carol had got in the habit of keeping Bonnie tucked away in Mica all the time. She carried the purse almost everywhere. Of course, that also served to keep Winifred and Highland handy for the smoker.

“Can we walk over and see the ocean?”

“Our time is our own, and we can do with it as we please, Therese.”

They hurriedly changed to their shorts and sneakers and took the route to the beach that Hardy had recommended. Dusk had started. The narrow streets were busy as people came and went from an eclectic mix of structures. The residents were friendly; most of them nodded and said hello to the beautiful pair of strangers.

They walked onto the vacant beech. The surf sounded glorious, and a balmy breeze filled their nostrils with its salty, organic blend.

Therese apologetically regretted her own “redneck” tan. Carol wanted to hug her or at least squeeze her hand, but she had to abstain. The old anger arose for few seconds within Carol. The questions, the unrelenting pain, and the unfairness flashed through her mind. _Why can’t I walk with my true love hand in hand in public? Why can’t I put my arm around her on the beach? Why can’t we be received like a regular couple?_ Carol choked them down and swallowed. “Don’t fret over it, dearest. It’ll all blend soon enough. You’ll have a lovely tan within days. Now, Miss Snow White over here is another matter.”

Therese admired Carol’s skin tone as it reflected the flaming sunset. “You’ve got nature’s tan at this very moment.”

Carol looked at her legs and arms, then at Therese’s legs, and remarked, “You’re right, isn’t that something?”

They stepped to the water’s edge and waded along the beach. A withdrawing wave caused them to lose balance, their hands inadvertently touched. It would have to do. That half-second of electricity would have to do.

“Thank you for all this, Carol.”

“Thank you for accepting my invitation. Therese, my joy for your being on this journey with me is only daunted by the danger I’ve thrust upon you. I’ve made you some kind of a fugitive… just like me.”

“Oh, Carol, hush with all that. I knew the risks, and I took them willingly. I’m a big girl; I may not have been, but I am now.”

They walked until darkness was near, then turned and waded back to the spot from which they had started. “I think we should do this every night, Carol.”

“Okay, darling, if that’s what you want, I’m all in.”

They reached the house as darkness enveloped the island.

Carol took the house key, Winifred, and Highland from her purse. She handed the keys to Therese. As Therese opened the door, Carol paused to light her cigarette. She offered Therese one, but Therese shook her head, saying, “After.”

Carol laughed, “You go on and crawl in bed. I’ll finish this, lock the door, and join you in a minute.”

“I’m counting,” teased Therese as she strolled off while pulling her new short sleeve top off and twirling it over her head like a cowboy’s lasso. She alluringly chirped, “Yee-haw!”

Carol grinned as she released the first streams of smoke from her nose. The image made Therese laugh, thinking she was about to be taken by a dragon. And she would be taken after Carol patiently finished the cigarette and dropped the butt in an ashtray on the porch. She entered and locked the door behind her. Carol turned out the lights and started stripping her clothes on the way. She toed her shoes off as she neared the bed then wriggled out of her panties before crawling on top of Therese.

Therese complained, “I’m under the covers.”

“Yes?”

“You're on top of them!”

“Yes, I’ve got you, my saucy little cowgirl.”

“Oh, get under here, you mean old dragon.”

“Old?” Carol feigned insult.

Fearing she’d gone too far, Therese pled, “I didn’t mean old, old!”

“No, no … it’s too late. I think I’ll go have another cigarette.”

“You will not, Carol Aird, now get under these covers and fuck me!”

Carol laughed uncontrollably, gasping, “Well, Therese Belivet, you are a ‘big girl’!”

Therese rolled over and thrust her face in the pillow to muffle her scream of embarrassment. Carol rolled off of her and, with her head and shoulders against the headboard, flexibly bent her knees up to thrust her legs under the covers. She turned to the recovering Therese and asked, “Well, cutie, was that an old woman move?”

“No, but I liked the dragon.”

“Oh, you do, do you?” Carol closed on her love, aggressively growling, “Rahhhrr!”

Therese enveloped Carol with her country-strong arms and legs. Carol tried to resist, but Therese had locked her wrists and ankles. The young woman now hissed, “The old dragon cannot free herself from the young spider.”

Carol struggled some more then relented, “I can’t imagine freeing myself from you, darling.”

“Aww,” Therese relaxed the holds and took her soft mouth to Carols waiting lips.

Their breasts burned against one another’s as they pulled each other tight with hungry hands and fingers. The two women had developed their act of kissing to a fine art. They kept at it, pressing their lips intermittently hard and soft, while their tongues and teeth took supporting roles. Without discussing this sexual chemistry or setting any announced goal, they instinctively knew what each was striving for, to orgasm from kissing. They were cheating a little. Carol’s legs sandwiched Therese’s left leg, and Therese’s sandwiched Carol’s right leg; their wet pockets ground against the divine thighs. Their hearts raced, and they gasped for oxygen to fuel their mission, but they stayed on this lovely task with its lofty goal. Therese came first, but Carol followed seconds later, lifted to climax with Therese’s orgasmic undulations.

They shared a cigarette as the ceiling fan slowly spun above them. Therese assessed, “That was spectacular.”

“I’d say.”

“I couldn’t live without you, Carol.”

“You could, but I don’t think I can contemplate such a state.”

“All I want is to be with you forever.”

“Therese, in twenty years, I’ll be an old woman, and you will be about the age I am now.”

“Carol, fifty-five is not an old woman.”

“Hmm, I guess you’re right, but I must keep fit for you, my filly.”

After a minute or two of silence, Therese asked, “So, are you going to fuck me again, ‘darling’?”

Carol tried not to laugh but failed and coughed as she exhaled tobacco smoke.

“You need a drink,” observed Therese as she rolled from the bed, parted the mosquito netting, and dashed to the bourbon Carol had unpacked earlier. There was only one glass on the dresser. “We’ll share,” she said as she pored two fingers in the crystal. Therese held it up in the moonlight and whispered, “How pretty.”

They passed the glass back and forth, sipping the Kentucky magic. A cooling ocean breeze had forced them to pull the bed sheet up to their necks. They started to speak at the same time then stopped. Carol said, “Go ahead … what were you going to say?.

“I … I was just going to say that I never want this dream to end … and you?”

“That’ll cover it just fine, Angel.”


	13. Beady Eyes

Therese and Carol fell into somewhat of a routine as the sultry days came and went.

They bought groceries, ate at a couple of nearby spots, swam, sunbathed, and took long walks on the beaches and around town. The islanders called themselves Conchs, and the couple became friends with a few of the shopkeepers. There was a small library, so reading occupied a goodly portion of each day. They acquired deep tans, stopped bothering with makeup, and lived in their shorts, bathing suits, and nighties.

Two housekeepers and a gardener came every Wednesday morning, as did Mr. McClain with his walkabout. Hardy always bragged on the ladies for being such an exceptional solution to his prior dilemma. Knowing the crew would show at midweek, Therese always locked her carbine in the closet and placed the key in Carol’s handbag. When the cleaning, gardening, and inspection were done, she would put everything back.

On the first Wednesday in September, Hardy and crew completed their tasks. Before departing, Hardy asked if he could take Therese and Carol to lunch to show his appreciation. They accepted and inquired about appropriate attire. The old adorer of the fairer sex quickly suggested the sundresses they were wearing on the day they arrived. A bit pale in them that first day, they were stunning in them now.

His little two-seater would have been a tight squeeze, so Carol insisted they take the Packard. It had not been driven since they had arrived; thus, it needed a jaunt. He took them to Nestor’s. A colorful clapboard structure located on the pier, it had an intriguing view of the harbor. Feathery clouds painted the cerulean sky. Hardy introduced them to the owner; he was a Cuban named Nestor Diaz.

They ordered Cuban sandwiches and Conch chowder. Carol and Therese found the food delicious. They had finished and were enjoying second beers when two thirty-something women entered. Hardy stood excitedly and said, “Bea, Judy… let me introduce you to some newcomers.”

Bea, a petite redhead, exclaimed, “How exciting!” and bounced over to squeeze Hardy’s arm. Her blue eyes darted from Carol to Therese and back to Hardy.

Judy was a tall sandy-blonde; she smiled but approached with more reserve.

Therese and Carol stood to shake hands as Hardy continued the introductions, “Helen Barnum, Connie Cleary… this is Bea Arrow and Judy Nance.”

Bea urged, “Judy, we’ll eat in a minute.” She grabbed a chair and pulled it next to Hardy’s. Judy followed suit and placed hers a little further back between Hardy and Therese. In plain skirts and sleeveless shirts with skin tanned nigh brown, Bea and Judy took in Harvey’s guests. Bea commented, “Ooh, those dresses are beautiful… where did you find those?”

Carol answered, “Oh, we picked them up in Atlanta on the way down.”

“Rich’s?”

“Why … Yes.”

Judy asked, “Down from where?”

Carol hesitated then answered, “We’ve been traveling for a few weeks. I wanted my niece, Constance, to see some of the world and have some fun before she starts college.”

Bea blurted, “How interesting, Helen; that is so generous and … well … sweet.”

“Why, thank you, Bea. Actually, it’s very generous and sweet of Connie to humor her aunt.”

Judy caught Therese off guard, “Where are you ladies staying, Connie?”

“Uh—”

Hardy interjected, “They are housesitting Papa’s for me.”

“No. Dang!” exclaimed Bea.

Therese recovered and asked, “Where do y’all stay?”

Bea laughed, “Y’all? Where you from, honey? Mississippi, Alabammma…?”

“Alabama.”

Carol came to her girl’s rescue, “Do I detect Ohio accents… southern Ohio.”

Judy chuckled, “Very good, Mrs. East Coast.”

Carol smirked at the long boned beauty.

Hardy once again answered Therese’s query, “Last winter, these stepsisters rented a cottage, _Maggie’s Lament_ , two blocks north of you.

Bea slid her hand across the table and tapped Therese’s elbow. “How about that name, Connie? Must be haunted, huh?

Therese was learning to keep up, “Surely, not anymore; I would think you two would have scared any ghost off by now.”

Hardy and Carol laughed. Bea and Judy glared at Therese a moment, then broke into laughter as well. Judy cheered, “Way to go, Connie, spoken like a true Alabama smartass.”

Nestor’s waitress handed the two regulars cold beers and returned to the kitchen swinging her hips. Bea sang, “Thanks, Necie!”

Necie mocked back at her, “Anytime, Beatrice!”

Everyone watched Necie’s gorgeous behind until the swinging doors of the kitchen snapped shut. Bea sighed and took her chin down to her crossed arms on the table, “Ugh, ‘Beatrice,’ don’t you just hate that name, Niece Constance?”

Therese couldn’t resist, “Kinda old ladyish.”

Beatrice moaned.

Judy chuckled, “Connie, don’t encourage her. She loves to languish over that name.”

Hardy argued, “Beatrice is a lovely name. My grandmother’s … oh.”

They all rolled. Carol was in the middle of a swig and almost spat it out.

Judy opined, “So, ‘seeing the world and having some fun’ … well, you see the end of it here in Key West, and fun … well…”

Bea turned jovial again, like a light switch, and scolded her stepsister, “There’s fun to be had here. You just have to know how to find it or create it.” She gasped, “Hey, do ‘y’all’ have any guns?”

Carol asked, “Why?”

Well, Aunt Helen… me, Judy, and some other deviants shoot rats at the little trash dump on the far end of the island every Wednesday night. We have a contest to see who can kill the most rats in one minute. The losers have to buy drinks for the winner at Joe Russell’s SpeakEasy when the slaughter is complete.

Therese asked, “How do you see them?”

“We pull our vehicles up to the crest of the pit, hit the high beam, and aim for their little beady eyes.”

Therese grinned and glanced at Carol.

Carol rolled her eyes, “Oh, my word… okay, dearest, if you want to… and you do need an opportunity to try out your new Winchester.”

“Whoa, Nellie!” marveled Bea. “I guess you bought that for her too, Auntie Gorgeous?”

This time Therese slid her hand over and poked Bea’s forearm, proclaiming, “She did, and I love it, Miss Smarty-Pants.”

Judy laughed, “Ooh, Bea Baby, I don’t know if you want to be around this little Confederate with a rifle or not.”

Bea sounded, “Pfft!”

Therese sneered at her.

Carol asked, “So, when does this ‘fun’ begin, ladies?”

Judy answered, “At midnight, it has to be really dark, and also, that’s when the nasty vermin have reached the height of their feeding frenzy.”

“Fine, we’ll find something to do until then and meet you there.”

“I tell you what, Aunt Helen, we’ll pull up at Papa’s at a quarter to midnight and honk; you can follow us.”

“Very well.”

“Very well.”

Therese gasped to catch her breath as Carol withdrew her tongue from Therese’s vaginal opening and took a long lick up her labia minora, then paused. Therese looked down in anticipation to find Carol’s hot blue eyes locked on her own.

“Wha … what?” Therese quivered.

“You better kill twice as many rats than those two hussies.”

Therese nodded rapidly in assurance, then reached down and firmly pressed Carol’s head back down to where it belonged.

Bea and Judy were right on time, but they didn’t get a chance to honk their horn. Carol and Therese were waiting in Casper with the engine running and Cody standing butt plate down between Therese’s knees. She always kept it loaded with ten rounds and the hammer down on an empty chamber. She had a box of ammo on the seat beside her with its remaining forty cartridges. Right when Judy slid to a stop in their Ford Model C, Carol thumbed the horn for two full seconds.

Judy sped off into the night. Carol followed.

At the dump, they pulled in side by side with the headlights off. Now, six vehicles occupied the rim of the landfill.

Bea stepped out of their Ford with a Marlin .22 crooked in her arm like an English bird hunter. Judy joined her. They eyeballed Carol’s Packard.

“Nice wheels, Aunt Helen,” coaxed Judy.

Carol commented, “You too, Sister Judy; I heard those Model Cs will really fly.”

A bevy of cute teens dispersed among the shooters to keep count. A big fellow must have had his eye on his watch. Right at twelve, he announced, “Okay, in ten seconds, we commence, ten, nine…”

Carol and Judy dashed to the driver’s sides of their vehicles and waited to fire their headlights. Therese and Bea placed their cartridge boxes on the respective fenders, levered rounds, and shouldered their weapons.

“Three, two, one, FIRE!”

The small sea of Key West refuse was lit up. Therese blinked to adjust her eyes. Others were already firing. She saw two glowing eyes at the center of a fat black body staring at her. She drew a bead on the creature, squeezed the trigger, and it exploded with a center hit from the 110 grain jacketed soft point bullet. The skinny judge beside her screamed, HIT, ONE!” Lightning-quick, Therese cycled the slick action and soon found her next victim. HIT, TWO!

Bea must have fired five times already, but with only one hit so far, she was disappointed to hear her caller report, “Bea, you only wounded that one.”

Later at Joe’s, with Carol’s arm around her shoulder, in a chummy way, everyone toasted Connie Cleary and her seven kills. Therese was presented with a tacky, gold plated, rat shaped sculpture. She could keep it until the next week when she must defend her title or turn it over to the new winner.

Bea and Judy, with Bea’s three kills, bowed as a show of respect to “Connie’s” marksmanship.

As September rolled into October, the four became the best of friends and competitors.


	14. Cooper's Cove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled for an hour over whether to tame this one down or not. "No, Danny, you've stepped into the shallow end, might as well dive in." That said, I added some dialogue addressing the recognition of consequences. Deep breath, pressing "Post."

Abby Gerhard stepped off the Overseas Extension of the Florida East Coast Railway on Friday, October 13, 1933. It was late on a 90-degree afternoon. She was soaked with sweat. Dannie McElroy had driven her to the Tuscumbia Station on Tuesday morning and seen her off. The warmer than anticipated fall temperatures in the Southeast had made the journey an arduous one. After changes in Birmingham, Atlanta, and Jacksonville, she had to endure stops at St. Augustine, Ft. Pierce, West Palm Beach, and Miami, her final change. She had boarded the small four-car train that morning at ten and then fanned away as the locomotive crawled along its 128 miles and half-dozen stops.

She wavered over whether her plan to surprise Carol and Therese was a good idea. What if she knocked only to hear the panicked thumping and bumping of two lovers trying to get dressed and scramble to the door? Not a good hello. On the other hand, she was here, and she had coordinated with the McElroy brothers to make sure her departure was unobserved. Phil had followed a quarter-mile behind Dannie to spot a tail; there were none. The cotton was harvested and sold, and her father and the Belivets were doing well. Abby missed her girlfriends very much, and she was aching for such an adventure.

She walked over to an old man at the reins of a horse and buggy. Tight, gray curls pushed from beneath his broad-brimmed hat, and dark yet kind eyes shot from a wrinkled complexion, coal dust in color. Abby hailed, “Sir, might I pay you fifty cents to deliver me and my luggage to the residence of Ernest Hemingway?”

“I’d be happy to do that, ma’am … here let me load your bags and help you up to the seat.”

He took her two small suitcases and loaded them, but Abby had already stepped up to take her spot on the seat. The old man laughed, “You ride, don’t you, miss?”

“I do.”

He clambered up to join her and gave the dark brown horse a gentle tap of the reins. “My name is Ned King, ma’am.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Ned; I’m Abby Gerhard.”

“Nice to meet you, Miss Abby.” They left the station at a trot. “You have horses, ma’am?”

“Yes, several … my favorite is a filly named Bev.”

“Aw, I bet she’s a beauty.”

“She is … what’s this old brown named?”

“He’s Soldier.”

She chuckled, “Soldier … I like that. What is he, twelve?”

“That’s right … you do know horses.”

Abby smiled, “A lucky guess … well, I should, my daddy has raised them on our farm up in Alabama for a half-century. He said I could ride before I could walk.”

The old man laughed. After a silence, he asked, “You must be visiting those ladies staying at Papa’s.”

A bit confused, Abby tilted her head.

Ned clarified, “I mean Mr. Hemingway’s.”

Abby replied, “Oh … well, yes … or probably … at least, I hope it’s them. Is one a blonde about my age and the other a younger brunette?”

“Yes, ma’am, that would be Miss Helen and Miss Connie.”

Abby was reminded of the cover names. She took in the sights, sounds, and smells of the United State’s geographically southernmost community.

“Here it is, ma’am … up ahead, just there on the right.”

Abby was thrilled after spotting her friends out front of the large residence. Appearing healthy and happy, Carol and Therese were loading iced drinks and a picnic basket into Casper’s trunk.

Therese saw the buggy and recognized Ned. She started to wave and holler hello but stopped upon recognizing Abby perched beside him. “Carol, it’s Abby!”

Carol turned to ask, “What?”

As soon as the buggy stopped, Abby hopped down and ran to hug her friends. Shock turned to joy, and beautiful tears danced down their cheeks to dot the sandy ground.

Ned chuckled at the scene and was quite proud to have been a party to such a joyous reunion. “Here’re your bags, Miss Abby.”

Abby tore herself from the loving embraces to reach in her purse and find a dollar for Ned. He paused, “No, ma’am, that’s too much.”

“Not at all, Ned. Maybe you can give me another lift while I’m here.”

“Well … okay … yes, ma’am.”

“Thanks again, Mr. King.”

“You too, Miss Gerhard.”

No sooner had Ned and Soldier departed than Bea and Judy pulled up in their Ford.

Bea was on Abby like a pup on a tit. As soon as Carol finished the introductions, she asked Abby, “So you’re from Alabama, too … like Therese?”

Shocked to hear the cute redhead use the real name, Abby hesitated in silence. Carol assured, “Oh, it didn’t take them long to figure out our game … and by the way, they aren’t stepsisters.”

Everyone laughed while Abby stood agape.

Judy, always the direct one, suggested, “Look, Abby, let’s get your bags inside, and you changed into something for our outing … did you bring a bathing suit?”

Abby really hadn’t noticed to this point, but all the women were in beach dresses, obviously with bathing suits underneath. “I did, but I don’t have one of those adorable beach dresses like y’all are wearing.”

Bea melted at the “y’all.”

Therese interjected, “Oh, that’s not a problem, Abby. I have an extra. If that little shop in town has anything, it’s beachwear.”

They had Abby fixed up in no time. As she changed behind a screen, Abby told Therese and Carol about her trip and assured them of her subtle departure completed under the watchful eyes of Dannie and Phil.

All five of the chatty females piled into Casper. In eager anticipation, the others watched as Therese took the wheel; Carol had been teaching her to drive. Carol gently coached Therese from the front seat, while Abby sat sandwiched between the perfumed Ohio gals. The two had dabbed a fragrant smidge on their pulse points after Abby went in the house.

Therese confidently took them to their favorite spot. They chatted loudly to be heard over the wind and the hum of the V-12 engine. Their destination was a secluded little stretch of beach owned by a reclusive lime grower. He generally forbad access to the cove, but Judy and Bea charmed him with games of chess and cards at Nestor’s. The old gentleman was named Cooper, so the ladies called it Cooper’s Cove. After meeting Therese and Carol, he took about two seconds to approve Judy’s request to grant them access as well.

It was after five by the time they had unloaded their utensils, food, blankets, towels, and booze on the sand. Behind them, a stand of palms shaded the sun, now far from the center in the sky.

They had a well-used pit from prior jaunts. Soon, a seafood boil was going in a big iron pot above the flames. Therese and Bea dumped messes of shrimp, potatoes, sausages, corn, onions, a jar of Bea’s secret seasoning, and last but best, three-dozen spiny lobsters. Therese laughed at the Conch’s name for what she called crawdads.

As the concoction simmered, everyone swam, played net-less badminton, and sunned, then cooled down with long neck beers, fat glasses of wine, or shots. Abby’s traveling wheels quit spinning after her second beer. Carol and Therese kept sharing loving smiles, hugs, and hand squeezes of sincere appreciation with Abby; they had sensed her apprehension about showing up unexpectedly, and they wanted to make her feel at ease. Those were quite the contrast from the intense gazes she got from the two buckeyes, especially Bea. Abby had been in some dark places lately with feelings of low self-esteem and regrets over lost opportunities. Bea and Judy’s obvious attraction to Abby was good for her ego and coaxed the old fun-Abby into the sunlight.

Therese whispered to Carol, “That’s amazing; she looks ten years younger from when she got here.”

“I know, Angel, my heart is soaring like these gulls.”

Eventually, the boil was ready. After all the playful exercise and fresh air, they were ravenous. Therese and Bea dished up ladles of the dark ambrosia, and the gals all sat around in a big circle leaning against driftwood logs. They gobbled down the eclectic mix of earthy food.

Abby self deprecatingly made fun of the tan that ended at her elbows, knees, and neckline.

Bea doted, “I think it’s cute.”

Abby countered, “Well, I think you’re cute, Little Red!”

And she was; Bea’s skin was now light brown with an overlay of dark freckles. Her eyes were a pair of crystalline ovals. Bea’s curly mane had been deep red. The island had sun-bleached it. Now, it poured down over her shoulders like an orange waterfall. Her perfectly proportioned figure was what one might call sporty with firm, small breasts and narrow hips.

Judy was stunning in a swimsuit; her long muscular appendages aroused a viewer’s libido, as might have some Nordic queen of ages past. The full lips of her wide mouth exuded a kissable “come hither” allure.

Carol had tightened up on the island with all the swimming and walking; they ate well but not often. She had temporarily traded her beautiful alabaster skin color for a lustrous golden hue. Her blonde hair had lightened strikingly in all the sunshine. The subtle curves of her figure were head-turning.

Therese, although a natural beauty, was close to gaunt when Carol met her. Now she had filled out a bit and looked healthy, sunbathed, and on the cusp of exotic. In one of their silly drinking games, Bea once nominated Therese as “Miss Luscious Tits.”

Abby was a slim seductress with her short do and perfect cheekbones. The swimsuit let one better appreciate a lovely figure complete with full breasts and creamy thighs.

They ate their fill, drank a lot, and talked the daylight into darkness. After walking down to the water’s edge to wash the seafood concoction from their hands and faces, they returned to cluster into conversation groups. Carol and Therese had sensed for some time what Judy and Bea desired. The two had discussed it between themselves and felt they were ready. It’s why they had agreed to this nighttime picnic. The three prior trips to Cooper’s Cove had been midday platonic affairs.

Abby, Bea, and Judy were on one side of the fire, and Carol and Therese the other. Therese leaned over and kissed Carol, then asked in a whisper, “I’m not sure about this now that Abby is here, Carol.”

Carol sighed and rose a bit to glance over the fire. She returned, chuckling, “I don’t think we should worry, darling.”

Therese peeked over to find Judy kissing a reclined Abby. Having slid down the top of Abby’s suit, Bea was fondling, kissing, and nibbling Abby’s breasts.

Carol and Therese kissed again, then squeezed each other’s hands and arose. With their blanket in tow, they joined the other three. They carefully shook out their blanket then spread it neatly beside the busy lovers. The three on the ground glanced up to find Carol and Therese shedding their swimsuits. They stood and excitedly did the same.

Abby returned to her obviously pleasing pose in the center of the blankets while Bea and Judy swapped concentrations. Abby jerked as Judy took Abby’s nipple deep in her mouth and worked it with her tongue. Bea, on her knees to Abby’s side, leaned over and kissed Abby softly yet deeply. Carol went to Judy’s side and began to run her fingers up and down Judy’s long back. Therese shocked Bea by plying tender kisses about the redhead’s firm little bottom and ever so gently running her fingers along the moist flesh lying beneath her flaming little bush.

No words were spoken other than their occasional profane utterances. Muffled screams and moans filled the night as the women swapped partners, doubled up on one another, and worked each other into a sexual frenzy. At one point, Bea had to resist howling as she spread her legs over Therese’s eager mouth and tongue. While Judy, from between Therese’s widely spread legs, tongued her clitoris and fingered her G-spot into a raging release. All this as Carol and Abby, reunited, drove one another to screams with slamming orgasms. Bea did whisper once as she crawled on top of Carol, “Finally, I have you, Auntie Gorgeous.”

Carol laughed and surrendered, letting the little vixen have her way.

After several hours, the glowing embers joined with the stars and moon to cast a beautiful light on the slumbering lovers. They had rolled up in the blankets as one, but the October chill of the island night began to make them shiver. Judy and Carol stood and determinedly got them up, dressed, and packing. Sobered by the sexual exercise and time, Carol drove them home. Bea and Abby fell back asleep. Judy stroked their hair. Therese glanced back over her shoulder at her friends and then reached over and touched Carol's bicep. Carol sensed insecurity in the touch. She took one of her hands from the wheel and grasped Therese's hand. At Papa’s, Carol asked Judy, “Will y’all be okay driving to your cottage?”

“Sure, sweetie.” Judy leaned over and kissed Carol on the cheek, looked her in the eyes, and whispered, “Thank you for that.”

Carol smiled and nodded.

Therese undressed a tipsy Abby, slipped her into a nightgown, then tucked her in one of the twin beds of “Connie’s” room.

Carol showered off, brushed her teeth, and crawled into bed wearing pajamas. She urged Therese, “Hurry! Come cuddle with me, Angel.”

Therese stepped out of the shower, brushed her teeth, donned a nightgown, then raced to Carol’s loving embrace.

Therese’s thoughts and emotions were bouncing around in her head like ping pong balls. “Carol, that was—”

Carol felt it and cut her off, “Hush now, Angel, try to just let it all go.”

“But—”

“Shh. That will never happen again. From this moment on, no one but your Carol will ever make love to you, and my Therese is the only one that will ever make love to me.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“I love you, Carol.”

“I love you, Therese.”


	15. Relentless

On Saturday evening, Therese was cooking dinner for all five women. She wanted everyone to sit down, enjoy a meal, and turn the page on the events of the night before. Therese needed a few things, so Carol and Abby drove to the market. Therese hummed as she checked the vegetables on the burners and the roast in the oven. She did not see the man approach from behind her. As she turned, he punched her in the nose with a closed fist. She collapsed. He pulled her to a nearby captain’s chair as she mumbled incoherently.

Blood streamed from her nose. He laughed and grumbled, “Don’t worry, sweet thing, I didn’t hear it crack. You’re lucky; that punch usually breaks ‘em. I must be getting soft.” He pulled several short strands of rope from his suit pocket and began to tie her ankles and wrists to the chair. He stuck one of the small limes from the counter in her mouth and wrapped a kitchen towel around her head to gag her.

Therese’s head finally cleared, only to reel with the searing pain from her face. She coughed and choked as she fought to gather oxygen through her blood-clogged nose. She panicked and fought violently against her bindings.

A large hand grasped the hair above and behind her right ear and shook her, “Calm the hell down, you little bitch.”

All she could do was comply. Therese concentrated on breathing through her nose and stared at her assailant. He was a stocky brute with large shoulders, perhaps five-foot-ten. Dressed for the tropics, he wore a tailored linen suit, tan in color, and an obviously brand new wheat straw hat of the dressier style. He had cold dark eyes and a broad flat nose. Therese surmised it had taken a few punches of its own along the way.

After turning off the burners and the oven, he turned to Therese and asked, “I’ll get that lime out of your mouth if you’ll tell me where that Aird whore has the money hid.”

Therese glared at him.

“Whoa! I thought so. I could probably hammer you into a pulp, then bend you over that table for a good fucking, and you wouldn’t tell me a thing. I’ll save all that for when the other two show up. We’ll see how long Mrs. Aird can hold out while watching me do all that to you.”

Another man strode in. This one had similar attire but was short and skinny.

The heavyset thug growled, “Dammit, Chirp, I told you to keep an eye out.”

“It’s hot out their, Pete, I need a glass of water.”

“Fine, get it and go… she’s secure, I’ll be out to join you in a minute.”

Chirp grabbed a highball glass from the cabinet and filled it with water. He took a long swig. Chirp pulled his hat to reveal a bald crown. He held the glass up and dribbled a bit on his scalp. The skinny thug shook and gasped at the relief. He drained the glass, popped his hat back on, and set the glass on the small kitchen table. Chirp leered at Therese then leaned in with his nose a few inches from hers. “What a looker, Pete, I gotta have a piece of this.”

“You will, but after me, now get back out there. We’ll hide over behind those palms, let them enter, then slip in hard and fast behind them. I don’t care if you kill that other one or not, but leave Mrs. Aird for me; I’ll take care of her. She’s our key to the money.”

“Okay, okay!”

Chirp departed, then Pete looked around in seeming paranoia. Finally he grimaced at Therese, shook his head, and walked out.

Therese forced herself to wait for a full 60-second count after hearing the door shut; then, she began to bounce her chair towards the glass on the table. The activity aggravated her injury and caused her head to swim. She paused, then started again. Therese knew the women’s errand would not take long, and she feared their return would precede the completion of her plan. She kept at it.

After closing to within inches of the table, she rocked the chair from side to side, building momentum, until she could violently crash her left side into the table, shoving it away from her. The glass tilted back towards Therese then tumbled off, shattering on the tile floor. Now Therese was really hurting. The tabletop had struck her in the side of her head as she crashed to the floor. Therese shook off the pain. She extended the fingers of her left hand agonizingly towards the nearest shard. She summoned whatever strength she had left and, in a gargantuan surge, launched herself and the chair within reach of the piece of glass.

Therese fingered the glass and curled it into the ropes at her wrist. Sometimes the strokes would miss and cut into her skin, but she resolutely stayed on task. The blood made the glass slippery; she almost dropped it twice. Close to severed, Therese gave the binding a jerk, and it snapped in two. With her left hand freed, she began to cut the right’s binding. Therese’s hands shot to the back of her head; she pulled the towel free and spat out the lime. Her jaws ached, and she wanted to scream as she forced them to close, but she made nary a sound.

After her legs were free, she heard Casper’s distinctive engine. Therese crawled towards "Connie’s" room and slowly gained her feet. She plucked Cody up from the far side of the nightstand and levered a cartridge into the chamber. The girl from Cloverdale, Alabama, shouldered the rifle, eased around the corner of the bedroom, and aimed towards the sound of her love’s voice entering the front door. Abby and Carol carrying bags and chatting away were obtuse to the men behind them. Therese wanted to yell for them to duck, but she feared it would do more harm than good.

Her first projectile caught Pete in his left eye. He jerked violently. Brain matter and blood sprayed into Chirp’s face. Blinded, Chirp back stepped, wiping desperately at his eyes. With the women crouching in front, she took a hurried shot and hit the little man in the shoulder. He groaned and fell.

Now, chirp was bound and gagged in the captain’s chair. He cried as Carol pressed her thumb into his shoulder wound. They heard an engine sound. Carol barked at Abby, “If he makes a noise… even a squeak, stick him.”

Abby took the knife and nodded.

As directed by Carol earlier, Therese had pulled the big doormat at the entrance out a few feet to cover Chirp’s blood. Carol lit a cigarette and calmly stepped out to greet the local cop. Actually, there was a pair. “Evening, officers, can I help you?”

“Yes, ma’am… uh, we had a call that shots were just fired out this way.”

Therese walked out with her carbine and held it peacefully for the officer to take. She had emptied the tubular magazine and left the lever down and bolt back. “It was me, officer. I thought I saw a crocodile in the garden. I was afraid it would eat Mr. Hemingway’s cats.”

The cops chuckled as they examined the rifle. The one that seemed to be in charge glanced about the property and asked, “Was there a crocodile?”

Sheepishly, Therese looked down at her sandaled feet and confessed, “No, sir, it was a log.”

The officers laughed out loud for a few seconds, then the elder handed Cody back to Therese and cautioned, “Be careful with that, sweetie. There are saltwater crocs on the island, but they are timid and seldom come up this way. I’m just glad we don’t have gators … they’re mean.”

“The younger cop asked, “You still have the golden rat, Miss Cleary?”

Therese didn’t recognize him but answered, “Yes, I keep it by my bed.”

He enlightened, “I was at the dump once… off duty… when you were killing rats. If there had been a croc over there, I’m sure it would be a goner.”

The senior policeman concluded, “Well, ladies, y’all enjoy the rest of the evening… oh, and the next time you see a croc on the grounds, contact us.”

Therese nodded, and Carol said, “We will, gentlemen, and thank you so much for checking on us.”

They stood and waved to them as the cops drove away.

Carol threateningly pressed the paring knife’s tip against Chirp’s neck as Abby removed the gag. She asked, “How did you find me?”

He shook his head.

“Did you follow Abby from Florence?”

He asked, “Who’s Abby?”

Carol gestured to her friend.

“N… no… I… I’d never seen her until we got here and started watching the three of you.”

“Really… then once again, I ask, how did you find me?”

He continued to whine, “Mr. Aird sent us. I don’t know how he knew you were here.”

Carol flipped the knife to point down and plunged the blade an inch into his thigh. He screamed.

She hissed, “Quit lying to me, you piece of shit.” She pulled it out and shifted it to loom over his other leg.

He blurted, “Goddam, lady! Okay! Some hoity-toity friends of his were down here a couple of weeks ago. One of the gals recognized you and mentioned it at a party after she got back to Baltimore.”

“That’s very good, sir. Now that you’re on a roll tell me how you and that lump over there got here? Was it the train?”

Eyeing her white-knuckled grip on the knife, he answered, “We didn’t take the train. Mr. Aird had a guy bring us down here in your yacht.”

Carol gasped, “ _Rindy_ is here? Where?”

“Yep, that’s the boat’s name true enough. It’s … um … tied up on a pier over at the harbor.”

Carol sneered, “Surely, you two didn’t pilot it all the way from Maryland to the Keys.”

“No. Mr. Aird had some boat-guy named Frank drive us down.”

“Frank Gregory piloted the yacht?”

“I guess. Hell, lady, I don’t know his last name!”

“Red hair? Walks with a limp?”

“That’s him.”

Therese asked, “Who is this Gregory, Carol?”

“I’ll tell ya later.”

Chirp lunged forward, gaining his feet. With the chair strapped to him, he thrashed about like a crazed hunchback. Chirp spun, scattering the women. He lurched for the front door, but his foot slipped on a pool of his blood. He crashed facedown to the floor, uttered an unearthly howl, then went silent. The women cautiously approached Chirp. They rolled him to his side then stepped back in shock. The base of his broken glass had landed upright. Sheltered in the shadow of the table, no one had noticed the deadly pinnacle. His fall knocked the table aside, clearing the path to his demise. The bottom of the glass clung like the head of a hammered nail to his throat.


	16. Taking the Offensive

“Knock, knock!” chimed Bea as she, with Judy in tow, gently pushed Papa’s door open. Shocked, they froze.

Therese, Abby, and Carol were lifting Pete’s considerable mass onto a large rug that already held the late Chirp. The homicide participants had forgotten they’d invited Judy and Bea to dinner, and dress was semi-formal. Judy and Bev looked breathtaking.

Carol quickly realized that honesty was the only course, so she calmly directed Abby and Therese to ease the body down next to the other. She looked up and asked, “Girls, please come in and close the door. Let us explain this horribly incriminating scene. I won’t blame you for running into the night screaming ‘murder, murder,’ but I beg that you won't. Please, please, let us explain.”

Bea had turned away and tucked her head into Judy’s chest. Judy hugged her close, patting her back gently. Judy stared into Carol’s eyes for long seconds. She finally reached back, closed the door firmly, then turned the deadbolt. Carol had closed the internal heavy doors and the transparent French doors earlier but had not locked them. Fortunately, Hardy preferred that most of the dozens of hurricane shutters on the windows and multiple deck doors be kept closed in the Hemingways’ absence.

Abby and Therese draped the edges of the rug over the bodies. All five women went to the kitchen to talk. Bev and Judy anxiously stepped around the folded rug.

Carol took what was left of a bottle of Canadian Whiskey from Joe Russell’s and poured a shot in five glasses. Abby helped her pass them around. Bea and Judy already knew of Carol and Abby's love affair in Paris, so Carol started with Harge catching them in bed in Baltimore and told the tale forward to the present moment with all the grisly details. Abby listened in stunned silence as well; she had never been made privy to the Florence killings.

Carol splashed the glasses again, emptying the bottle. Judy sipped and asked, “Let me ask you something, how do you think Bea and I can live here… not working?”

Carol replied, “Therese and I wondered about that but assumed you had money from an inheritance or the like.”

Judy continued, “That’s the impression we like to give, but it is a deception. Look, we’ve been a couple for years… since college. We moved around and rented apartments or little houses as ‘roomies’… just two working girls combining funds to get by. We lost our research jobs with the crash. We were close to starving. We couldn’t return to our families; they had disowned us. So, we went to work for a big-time bookie in Cincinnati. On a very busy Saturday, it was raided by the police. A few minutes before they hit, we had rendezvoused in the ladies' room to make-out for a couple of minutes in one of the stalls. We stood on top of the commode, and the cops missed us. As the cops were rousting everyone out, we slipped down to the basement. There was a little tunnel to the building next-door’s cellar. The hoods didn’t think we knew about it, but we did. There was a wicker laundry basket down there full of thousand dollar straps of cash.

“We have regretted it at times, but we decided the money was dirty anyway, and some crooked cops would probably end up with it. We shoved the cash into a couple of coal scuttles and covered it with coal. We crossed to the other cellar, crept up to its ground floor, and slipped out into the alley. Luckily, the bookie forbade any wallets or purses in his shop, so those were back at our place. We tried to act like two office girls casually sent out to get more coal. Unfortunately, we had to leave our coats. It was January, and the temperature was in the teens. We about froze to death walking home. We thought about pulling one of the twenties to pay for a cab but decided it would create a memorable event for some talkative cabby.

“We packed, settled with the landlord, and grabbed a train for Florida the next day. That was the winter of 32. We drifted south until we ended up at the bottom and have been here ever since.

“Carol, did you say you took $92,000 cash from the marriage?”

“Yes.”

“Well, we had over fifty grand in the scuttles. The cops most likely never knew of its existence, and the hoods figured the cops got it. Like you two, we changed our names and developed cover stories. I’d rather not tell you our real names. We have managed to blot that earlier life out… there is no point. We’ve lived frugally; there is over forty grand left, even after purchasing the Ford Model C. We bought it when we got off the train in Jacksonville.”

Abby murmured, “Well, I’ll be damned.”

Judy finished her whiskey, then asked, “Carol, this yacht over in the harbor is it a diesel?”

“Yes, it’s a Lake Union 45-foot bridge deck cruiser.”

“You know there is only one way to end this and if I was a couple of stone-cold broads like you…”

“I know… take the offensive.”

“Exactly, and if you want to use the boat, I can help you out.”

“How?”

“Back in college, before I met Bea, I had a rich girlfriend. Her daddy made it big in the market, and she was spoiled rotten. She liked to sail. I spent my freshman summer with her at their place in Maine. We got really good at it. When school was only a few weeks away, we decided to sail, on our own, down the coast to Cuba and back. It had a diesel engine to use when the wind wasn’t our friend. I can navigate over open water. You said your place is on the coast, right? Could we not take _Rindy_ up there and let you and this “Harge”… let’s say… work this all out?”

Carol grasped Therese’s shoulder and asked, “Angel, what do you think?”

“I don’t know, Carol … I guess whatever you decide … I’m your girl.”

Judy asked, “Carol, you say you had no idea what kind of crap Harge is involved in… mob, his own liquor operation, whatever?

“I honestly don’t, Judy. Before the crash, he was in advertising and real estate. Frankly, I have the worst time trying to imagine the man I married … an honorable fellow, I thought ... becoming this evil king that sends monsters after me.”

Bea spoke for the first time, “I’m in.”

Therese asked, “You’d go, too, Bea?”

“Hey, I’ve always got my lady’s back.” She kissed Judy.

Carol stated, “I might add, our Baltimore house is on the water with a hundred-foot pier and a fifty-foot boathouse.”

Judy awed, “Shit! This operation is getting more doable by the second.”

Carol asked, “Abby, how long can you stay here?”

“It’s almost winter at home. Not much is going on. Daddy will miss me, but… as long as you need me to. I take it you want me to handle the housesitting for the great American author?”

“Yes, I’m sure I could clear it with Mr. McClain tomorrow.”

“This could take a couple of weeks or more,” said Judy. She asked, "Carol, will your boat handle several folks for that long?”

“Absolutely, we entertained two other couples for a weekend on it once.”

“Good.”

Carol asked Abby, “Darling, will you get my medical bag from our bedroom and examine Therese?”

Therese waved them off, “Oh, no … I’m fine.”

“No, little lady, go with Abby … I insist.”

Abby took her hand, “Come on, Miss Belivet, let’s check you out.”

Judy asked Carol, “The creep said they had a boat pilot?”

“He did.”

“That certainly muddies the water.”

“Maybe not. I know the guy. I have a feeling he was forced to participate under duress.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, he could be an asset.”

“Are you sure we can trust him?”

“I’d know quickly after talking to him.”

Bea exclaimed, “Well, there ya go. We’ll work on that next. In the meantime, I’m starved. Can we eat something? Is that a roast I smell?

Carol answered, “It is, but the burners have been off for well over an hour. It may not be fully cooked.”

Bea laughed and stepped to the stove and oven, “This I can handle.” She fired up the burners.

Carol somehow managed to resurrect her sense of humor. She beamed, "Ladies, may I say how stunning you look tonight."

Later that night, Frank Gregory was shocked to see Carol and two other women walking toward him. “Hi, Mrs. Aird. It’s been a while.”

“It has. How’s _Rindy_?”

“Oh … uh, she’s great, Ma’am … one fine boat.”

“Frank, this is Judy and Therese. Ladies, meet Frank Gregory.”

“Hi, Frank,” said Judy.

“Nice to meet you, Frank,”

“It’s nice to meet you both.”

Carol asked, “May we come aboard?”

“Uh, sure. Can I give you a hand?” He helped the women board and opened the door to the cabin below deck. They all took seats.

Carol slipped Bonnie from her pocket and asked, “Frank, I don’t think we need this. Do you?”

“No, Ma’am.”

Carol returned the revolver to her pocket then said, “We met your passengers.”

“Oh. Listen, Mrs. Aird, I—”

“What does Harge have on you, dear?”

He stared at Carol, then his feet. “Well, I’ve been running booze for your Husband along the coast. Last year, I got in deep at one of his poker games. I couldn’t pay him off. Ten days ago, he had my wife, Jenny, and me nabbed. He has Jenny locked in one of those rooms down in the servants’ quarters. He threatened to send Jenny to one of his brothels if she caused any trouble or if I refused to take his thugs to Key West. Your husband promised to tear up my marker and release Jenny after we got back to Baltimore.”

“My, God! Who is this man?.”

Therese asked, “Do y’all have children, Frank?”

Frank glanced away, biting his lip. “No, it’s just Jenny and me.” Then he turned to Carol and pled, “Honestly, Mrs. Aird, they didn’t tell me what this trip was about. After you disappeared, I thought I’d never see you again. I’m glad you’re alive.”

“You thought I was dead.”

“I did, Mrs. Aird. There were rumors.”

“Were there?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” After a moment, he asked, “Where are those heavies?”

“Heavies? Oh! Chirp and Pete are dead.”

“He stood. “Dead?”

“That’s right, Frank. Harge sent them to abduct me … and they would have surely killed in of my friends that got in their way.”

“My, God! I don’t know what to say.”

“Sit down, Frank. I believe you. If you will help us out for a few days, we’ll free your wife, clear your account with Harge, and maybe even put some cash in your pocket.”

“What?”

Frank rolled Chirp and Pete’s weighted bodies into the deep a couple of hours later.


	17. Boat Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://imgur.com/MqV6HTg)   
>    
>  _Rindy_

The women assumed that Harge would be fretting over his missing henchmen, so they wasted no time. Frank piloted _Rindy_ away from the Key West on Sunday afternoon. Judy, Bea, Therese, and Carol were napping below deck. It had been a short night’s sleep.

They passed Miami late on Monday and purchased supplies at a remote fishing camp. With a few pointers from Frank, Judy had _Rindy’s_ helm mastered. The weather was holding, so they continued to make good time along the coast. On Tuesday, Judy coached Therese and Carol. They took turns piloting the boat while Frank slept.

They entered Chesapeake Bay on Friday afternoon and topped off their fuel tanks at Cape Charles. Carol did not want to linger; she feared a friend or relation might spot the memorable _Rindy._ Despite the start of light, steady rain, they set out as soon as Therese and Bea returned with groceries. Fortunately, the wind did not pick up. Just after dark, they docked at a commercial fishing village in Kent Narrows. The old fellow was tickled pink accept Frank’s offer of $10 to dock for the night. Carol stayed below deck. They ate supper and grabbed a few fitful hours of sleep.

They headed for Baltimore at midnight. Carol felt the best chance for catching Harge alone was three in the morning. At most, he might have a woman sleeping over and that they could deal with. His doting housekeeper, an inveterate thorn in Carol’s side, always traveled to visit her family in Glen Burnie on Friday afternoon to return on Sunday evening.

At a quarter past three, the wind and rain had stopped. In the cold, dead stillness of the October morning, Judy cut the engines near the Aird residence and coasted the cruiser to the pier. Frank and Carol snagged mooring posts then the entire crew worked feverishly to secure _Rindy_ to the dock.

Judy would stay with the boat armed with Chirp’s .38 Colt. Frank was all in; Carol handed him Pete’s Smith and Wesson .44 Special. Carol had cleaned Bonnie and reloaded it with fresh cartridges; there was no margin for a misfire. Therese firmly grasped Cody, as did Bea, her Marlin. The four, dressed in dark clothing and gloved, made their way up the long row of steps to the house. The basement door was locked. Carol still had her house keys. Sure enough, her arrogant husband did not have the locks changed. They were in.

Having entered near the servants’ quarters, Frank and Carol went to free Jenny. The hostage was pale and traumatized but otherwise unharmed. Carol told Frank to take her to the boat and wait for them.

Carol next checked the housekeeper’s quarters on the first floor. As she suspected, they were empty.

Carol, Therese, and Bea apprehensively searched the kitchen, dining room, billiard room, study, and living room. There was no one in these first floor rooms.

They crept their way to the bedrooms on the second floor. Carol took a deep breath and eased the door to the master bedroom open. She flipped the light switch. Harge was not there. Bea stayed back to guard the stairwell while Carol and Therese methodically searched every room on the second floor.

Carol led them back down to the first floor. Having cleared the house at this point, they turned on the lights as they entered each room for a second look. Harge was not at home. The three discussed their options. Carol considered waiting to see if Harge would return before dawn, but she doubted he would. They decided to return to _Rindy,_ then park her in the boathouse and close its doors. Thus hidden, the neighbors or passers-by would not see her. They would then return to the house and wait for Harge to show up, even if it took all day.

Therese walked behind Carol and Bea as they hurried along the pier to the boat. A thickening fog was engulfing the harbor. Despite the muted illumination from the pier lights, the glint of an object caught Therese’s eye. As they stepped onto the stern of the boat, the hair on Carol’s neck stood up. Harge said, “Hello, Dear. It’s unfortunate for you that I’m such a restless sleeper. Did you forget so soon? I had just finished my smoke on the balcony when _Rindy_ emerged from the mist and moored.”

Carol could not speak. She saw Harge holding Frank, Jenny, and Judy at the muzzle of a Thompson submachine gun. He grinned victoriously at Carol. His countenance was made all the more audacious given his attire: a house robe, pajamas, and slippers.

Harge commanded, “Go to your knees and ease those guns to the deck or I’ll cut your friends to pieces.”

Carol and Bea paused. Carol glanced to the pier in confusion. _Where is Therese?_ Carol stalled. “You’ll kill us anyway, Harge.”

“Perhaps, but what choice do you have?”

Carol nodded to Bea, and they knelt and placed down their weapons.

A beam of light shot from the bow. For an instant, Harge’s eyes were drawn to the blinding source. Harge spun as the report of a gunshot echoed across the harbor. They all cringed as his fearsome weapon rattled across the deck before stopping at Jenny’s feet.

Carol called out as loud as she dared, “Therese?”

They heard food steps from atop the cabin. Therese leaped down with a thump. “Did I get him?”

Given the gunshot, they wanted their first urge was to flee immediately, but they could not decide what to do with Harge’s body. Carol was having trouble thinking clearly. Therese was still pumped with adrenaline; she insisted, “Look, let’s toss him and the Tommy Gun in the house and set the place on fire.”

Judy, now untied, agreed, “T’s got it! It’s our best chance at sweeping all of this under the rug.”

Upon Carol’s direction, Frank raced to the gardener’s shack and returned with a wheelbarrow and tarpaulin. As they wrapped the body and hoisted it to the wheelbarrow, Bea exclaimed, “Christ! He’s bleeding all over everything, including us. Nice noggin-shot, Therese, but what a fucking mess!”

“I’m sorry, Bea! I’ll try to be more careful the next time I save your ‘fucking’ life.”

Amazingly, there were still no lights or stirrings from any neighbors. They dreaded hearing the sound of a distant siren.

As they rolled the body to the house, Carol asked, “Therese, why did you linger behind us. I mean, thank goodness you did, but why weren’t you with us when we boarded the boat?”

“I stopped to pick up a shiny object on the pier. It was a .45 automatic’s cartridge; none of us had one of those. As I tried to catch up with the two of you, I saw your reaction on the boat. I managed to jump onto the bow without busting my ass, then turned the spotlight on y’all. Cody did the rest.”

Carol murmured, “Cody?” She glanced lovingly at Therese.

While Carol and Therese used the utility lift to transport Harge to the second floor, the others gathered a dozen hurricane lanterns from the basement. They began smashing them about the house. After putting Harge to bed, Carol and Therese raced down the stairs; the wheelbarrow bounced in front of them. The others struck then tossed their matches. Frank took the barrow and bloody tarp to the Aird’s coal-burning furnace and filled it with coal. He doused it with kerosene and lit it.

They sprinted back to the boat. Lickety-split, Frank had the engines started. He eased _Rindy_ away from the pier and throttled-up into a long turn. The veteran booze runner continued to accelerate into the pea soup. He was no stranger to such conditions on the Chesapeake.

They glanced back at the house and saw its windows glowing with the conflagration. Just before the fog obscured the house, an explosion blew out several of the ground floor windows. It all caught up with Carol. Sobbing, she collapsed onto one of the cabin’s beds. Therese hovered at her side.

Bea dug out soap, sponges, buckets, and a mop. She, Jenny, and Judy attacked the blood before it could dry. Later, everyone changed their clothes, stuffing all of the bloodied garments into a canvass duffle bag. Jenny remembered her handbag when leaving the wine cellar, but she did not take time to gather any clothes. The others all contributed items to clothe her. They encountered no harbor police or Coast Guard. The fog thickened until six then dissipated over the next few hours. A lovely blue sky greeted them as they passed Virginia Beach and veered out to sea. In the light of day, they spot cleaned the last specs of blood. The cabin contained a bronze Harge had cast of him and Rindy. Carol always found it poorly done and disturbing; she used it to weight the duffle before casting it in the Atlantic.

After thinking through their options, Frank and Jenny asked to be put ashore at Wilmington, North Carolina. Carol and Therese bid them goodbye. Earlier, Carol had given them $7,000 of the $15,000 cash she discovered upon opening the safe in Harge’s den. Mr. Aird hadn’t bothered to change that combination either.

Therese asked, “What will y’all do now?”

Frank mused, “Start over somewhere. Hell, I always wanted to see the Pacific Ocean.” He turned to Jenny and wrapped his arm around her. “Hey, Jen, how about a long train ride … first class all the way?”

She smiled at him with glistening eyes, “The honeymoon we never had?”

“Damn straight!”

Jenny spontaneously kissed him.

Carol and Therese smiled and stepped back onboard _Rindy._

Bea chimed, “Frank! Buy that girl a new wardrobe.”

Judy added, “First, go check into the Cape Fear Hotel and get cleaned up. Order room service and stay in bed for two days!”

Frank and Jenny waved to them, turned, and strode towards town arm-in-arm.

A few days later, they loaded _Rindy’s_ dingy with their scant luggage and rifle cases. Carol and Judy scuttled the yacht as Bea and Therese waited alongside. The four watched her slowly sink. They rowed to shore a mile north of Port St. Lucie, then walked to the Florida East Coast Railway station.

Abby was glad to see them a day later. They enjoyed a wiener roast and got drunk. Abby felt like she was watching a ballgame. Her attention shifted from one player to the other as they told of the trip to Baltimore. The group eventually grew silent in their stupor. Abby thought, _Harge, you can’t bother our Carol anymore._


	18. Spontaneity

Abby, Bea, and Judy took their hangovers to Nestor’s late the next morning. Carol woke up alone and went to find Therese. Her girl, angelic in a yellow cotton dress, was making iced tea at the kitchen sink. Therese did not detect Carol’s approach. Carol cooed, “Good morning, Angel,” then embraced her love from behind. Therese quivered with Carol’s nibbles on her neck and ear.

Carol asked, “Where’s everybody at?

Therese uttered, “They went to Nestor’s for the hair of the dog that bit them. She slowly spun in Carol’s arms and kissed her. They sighed at the knee-weakening kiss. Carol took Therese to the empty table and gently pressed her down until Therese’s back touched the cool smooth surface. Carol lifted her love’s skirt and pulled her panties off. As Carol brunched on Therese’s sweet mound, Therese lifted her legs, crossing her ankles over Carol’s back. With handfuls of blonde hair tangled in her fingers, Therese pulled Carol in only to unclench her fingers, then rake her nails into Carol’s scalp and neck. Therese loudly declared her climax. Carol collapsed on top of Therese snuggling her cheek into Therese’s cleavage.

They heard the unmistakable sound of Hardy’s MG. Carol eased upright, gently pulling Therese from the table. Therese stood, looked Carol in the eyes, and charmed, “I’ll catch you later.”

Hardy knocked on the front door just as Carol reached for the handle. He was melancholy. Carol and Therese knew something weighed heavy on their friend. After joining them in the living room and thanking Therese for an iced tea, he sighed and said, “Ladies, I received a letter from Papa yesterday; the Hemingways plan to return just after the first of the year. It seems he had a case of amoebic dysentery and was hospitalized for quite a while.”

Therese, thinking of Ivan, grimaced, “Has he recovered?”

“Seems so … the scamp left the hospital and went hunting again.”

Carol responded, “Well, it’s good to know a time frame. When would you like us to vacate, Hardy?”

“It’s fine with me if you want to stay until year-end, but I know you may have other plans. Unfortunately, I have no other open properties as the snowbirds have started to return for the winter. I can put you on to some other owners if you’d like.”

“I see,” said Carol, as she wistfully glanced out the window to the garden.

Hardy noticed her change in countenance and glanced at Therese. Therese winked and smiled as to assure him that everything was fine.

Hardy stated, “Well, I’ll let you two cogitate on this matter. There is no rush. I just wanted to give you plenty of notice.”

Reengaged, Carol stood and said, “It was very thoughtful, Hardy. Would you like to join us for lunch?”

“Thank you, but no, no … I’ve got to run. One of those snowbirds I mentioned is returning today, and I have to meet her at the station.”

They saw Hardy out then walked to the kitchen. Carol spontaneously hugged Therese.

Therese knew her beauty well. It was not a time for words. Therese wrapped her arms tightly around Carol and tucked her head beneath her chin.


	19. Turning Pages

Carol and Therese chose not to delay the inevitable. They cleaned and scrubbed Papa’s house to leave it nicer than they found it. Abby helped them. After packing up Casper, they bid goodbye to Bea, Judy, and Hardy and headed north. They arrived in Cloverdale just in time for Thanksgiving. Therese and Carol stayed at Abby’s farm but visited the Belivets almost daily. They spent time with Dannie, Phil, and Aunt Peggy, enjoying good food and lively conversation.

A letter from Harge’s Baltimore attorney caught up with Carol on Friday, December 1st. Carol had to sit down after reading the first paragraph. Harge had never changed his will. Carol was his sole heir. They asked if she could travel to Baltimore and sign some things. Fearing a setup. She declined and asked her attorney, Fred Haymes, to settle the estate on her behalf. Fred had been her friend since grammar school. She trusted him implicitly.

The largest sum involved was the settlement due from the fire insurance company. They tried to weasel about the cause being arson, but Fred took their investigator to task. The extensive hardwood floors and millwork were saturated with a hundred years of linseed oil and beeswax. These preservatives combined with a mist of coal dust in the basement led to the explosion Carol witnessed from the boat. Harge’s charred skeleton was crushed during the structure’s collapse. The .32 caliber entry and exit holes were indistinguishable among the pieces of the jigsaw puzzle.

Carol was conflicted. It was indeed arson, but if she didn’t put up at least some fight, it would raise suspicion. Fred was a skilled litigator; the insurance company settled at $110,000. Carol donated the entire insurance settlement to the inner city charitable foundation she had worked for in Baltimore. The golden-hearted group of doctors and nurses could do much good with such a large sum.

Harge had taken the time to change the beneficiary on his life insurance policy. It was split between his parents and the hateful housekeeper. Carol pushed it from her head.

The sizeable piece of real estate on which the house burned was valuable. With over five hundred feet of water frontage, it brought $72,500. In better economic times, it would have brought twice that figure. Fred advised Carol to wait, but she wanted to be done with it.

In January of 1934, Therese and Carol sold Casper then journeyed to Europe. They spent seven months touring the Continent. Planning to finish their trip abroad in the British Isles, they fell in love with a village in northern Wales. They rented a cottage in Llangollen for more than a year.

With a wary eye on the rising fascist powers, the women started planning a return to the States, but no point seemed to call them. That changed after the Labor Day Hurricane of 1935. A letter from Judy arrived in late September. Their Florida friends had leased an Inn at Islamorada. They had been running it. The hurricane leveled the community, including their inn. They managed to survive, but Bea suffered a broken arm and two cracked ribs. Hundreds of their neighbors were killed. The two were living in a tent village. There was little hope of the inn being rebuilt as the property owner was also killed in the storm. Their Ford was washed out to sea. The railway was damaged badly and out of operation for the time being. Judy wrote that they were not sure as to where they might move, but she promised to send them a new address as soon as possible.

Carol wired them back that same day:

_Funds wired to Miami airport for two Eastern Airlines tickets to New York City. Held in your names. Funds wired to Waldorf-Astoria for two rooms in your name. Aird/Belivet will meet you there as soon as possible. Cunard-White Star Line is only option at this time._

In October, Carol and Therese joined Bea and Judy. Bea was healing nicely. They took stock of their combined finances and pondered their options. A call to Fred Haymes once again proved fortuitous. Fred was raised in Vermont; his father and mother had owned and operated a ski lodge and inn there for decades. Both of Fred’s parents both passed away in the last year. He was looking for a buyer. Fred hated the cold; he offered to sell at well below appraisal. The women promised to consider it.

Judy exclaimed, “We know jack shit about operating a ski lodge.”

Therese retorted, “How hard can it be?”

Carol sank her head to Therese’s shoulder, laughing.

Bea chimed, “I’m with Therese; ‘how hard can it be?’ Judy, you and I know the hotel side. We were doing great until that goddam hurricane. Hey, and didn’t you say you were a pretty good snow skier when you were a kid?”

Judy sighed, “Yes. I loved it, but—”

Carol interjected, “I can ski, and so can Abby. We actually traveled to Vermont every spring break during college to ski. Did y’all know her daddy died a few months ago?”

Judy moaned, “Not you, too, Carol. Holy cow! I’m surrounded by silly heads.”

They purchased the real property and all of the business assets. Snowy Ridge was theirs. Therese and Carol traveled back to Alabama to visit the Belivets and Abby. Abby was bored and lonely; she was all in. Carol and Therese helped Therese’s parents financially in purchasing Abby’s farm. The Belivet’s acreage tripled, and they now had a solid house to live in as they built a better life. Abby used the proceeds to move to join in the Snowy Ridge investment and move to Vermont. The others were floored when Abby arrived with her recently widowed girlfriend. The gals fell for Wanda; all agreed, “She’s a sweetie." and “What a cook!”

The six women thrived. They played the game, projecting hetero public images while enjoying passionate private lives as three devoted Sapphic couples.

On December 6, 1941, the war brought its challenges and opportunities. The woman did their part on the home front and endured. After the war, their success grew with the post-war recreational travel boom. They dabbled in real estate and expanded the lodge. Eventually, they had more time and funds for travel and play. They traveled all over the world. Their strength lay in their love and devotion for one another. The women always knew their collective heart, for their heart was Carol.

_It would always be Carol, in a thousand cities, a thousand houses, in foreign lands where they would go together, in heaven and in hell._

Patricia Highsmith, _The Price of Salt_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://imgur.com/x6iwKVD)   
> 


End file.
